


I Will Come For You

by Reifromspace



Series: The Family You Make [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Any gross David max shippers stay the fuck away, Daniel gets a little crispy in the end, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, He's a Cryptid now, I write like Hamilton, Love, M/M, Max assumes the worst, Max gets a DS, Mention of abuse, My First Work in This Fandom, Nikki and Neil are siblings, Road Trips, Swearing, dadvid, hadestown - Freeform, it's been a while since I wrote a fic, jasper didn't die at the end, maybe more then daily, mention of suicide, musical nerds, nerds, new chapters daily, will update this as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 39,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reifromspace/pseuds/Reifromspace
Summary: Set nearly two years after the show takes place, Max's mother fails to pick him up and he is taken by social services. David isn't sure anyone else could handle Max and once he gets his foster license and finally reads Max's file, he's certain he's the only one who could help Max.





	1. An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm usually a fantasy writer in my own time and it's been a long time since I've written a Fic, but I am so in love with this fandom and the Dadvid AU that I just felt I needed to contribute. I will edit the tags and stuff as the story develops, I will stay as true to characters that are not my own as I can and I hope I don't disappoint. I'm sorry if there are flaws in the first chapter as I did write it on my phone. Feel free to leave feedback/criticize me all you want. And a heads up my first chapters almost always have flashbacks in them, not everyone likes that and I'm sorry if you don't. Also, I'm Canadian so I've set the location as Canada because I actually know stuff about Canada rather than America.

“David?!?” 

The familiar voice cracked through the room, he didn’t hide his voice in sarcasm or anger, he was too shocked to pull up the walls before the man's name was past his lips.

“What the fuck?” He asked.

“Language.” David corrected him out of reflex.

It had been three months since he had seen the boy and he wasn’t sure how max would react, what state the boy would be in when he got to him, but regardless of that David had pushed every boundary and worked every angle to make this happen.

Max’s parents hadn’t come to pick him up on parents day. David had always suspected that Max had troubles at home but it wasn’t until recently when he had read Max’s file, brand new and only just accumulated by social services, did he truly understand how bad it was. His father was drunk and abusive, forced into an arraigned marriage with a woman he didn’t know and then immigrating to Canada shortly after with a baby on the way. This past summer, while Max was away at camp things, had come to an all-time low in their household and instead of coming to pick Max up his mother had taken her own life. after leaving a detailed letter, that later had to be translated, explaining all the abuse that had gone on from her husband and how she was not allowed to learn English cutting her off from her neighbours and community. The letter also described how much she had hoped that Max could find a better life, and how guilty she felt that she could not be there and could not give him that herself.

David had spent hours crying over the photocopies of all the documents, the photos, and the stories, all the things Max had put up with over the 11 years of his life. He couldn’t begin to understand how the other felt, but he understood now why the boy lashed out so much.

He had spent four summers with Max now, and he couldn’t believe how blind he had been, he always tried hard to optimistic, to bring joy to the children in his life as best he could encase they didn’t get it elsewhere. He was still in university, studying to become a teacher, that was how he became involved in camp Campbell back in his undergraduate, but he was not about to let that stop him from kicking his ass in gear.

The moment the social worker had taken Max away he could see the pain in the others slouched defeat

. The moment the social worker had taken Max away he couldn’t stop himself.

The moment the social worker had taken Max away his resolve had set.

The moment the social worker had taken Max away David knew that he had to fight tooth and nail to get the boy in the raged blue hoodie back.

And so now there he stood in front of the other, in the small room, sat at the small table in the cps building.

“They said I was going to a new foster family….” Max had bounced from foster family to group home and back again several times in the span of three months, no one could handle him quite like David knew he could. “So what are you doing here?”

“Max….” David took a deep breath a small smile creeping over his lips. “I’m here to take you home.” 

There was a deep look of confusion on Max’s face and he still hadn’t moved from just in the doorway, someone had closed the door behind the boy to give them some privacy.

“My home.” David clarified with a little cough.

“Like hell, I want to fucking go home with an asshole like you.” Max spat, his eyes said scared, and he reminded David of a lost cat in that moment, swatting at you from behind a dumpster afraid of affection but also secretly longing for it. Max turned clutching his backpack and banged on the door. “Take me back! I don’t want to go with this fucking smiling creep.”

“Max,” David said his voice as patient as ever. “Please… just give me a chance…” he said softly and watched as Max’s hand slid down the door and dropped to his side. It broke his heart how defeated the child looked, he knew what was going through Max’s head, where was left for him to go if he didn’t choose David? Would they ship him off to a different town? He had to run out of foster parents and group homes eventually, and then what? Would he be kicked to the streets? End up in juvie? There was already a low chance of ever seeing Nikki or Neil again. What happened would happen if no one on earth remembered he existed?

“Fine, but I’m not fucking happy about it, and I’m not fucking saying thank you or some shit.” He said turning around, his face said anger, but even David, oblivious David, could see the relief in the child’s eyes at the idea of going somewhere he didn’t have to worry about other adults or children. At least he knew David, and he knew David well enough to know that he wouldn’t be hit or yelled at like one of the group homes he’d run away from.

David was grinning now, excitement filling his face his hands clasped in front of his mouth. “Oh, Max I can promise you won’t regret this.” The man practically vibrated out of his chair but knew better than to make any sudden moves towards the kid.

“Yeah well, I think your idea of what will make me regret this and mine are fucking different David.” He hissed but followed him out to the car anyways.


	2. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is bouncing with ideas for writing, and often I write like Hamilton, like I'm running out of time so here is another chapter, already lol.

“So where the fuck are we going, David?” Max asked as he climbed into the back seat, he looked at the dark interior of the car, it was meticulous, Max didn’t know what he’d been expecting, of course, David’s car wasn’t full of trash like his father's sedan. Someone from cps carried the duffel bag stuffed with everything Max owned in this world into it.

“Language,” David said like a broken record giving Max a quick look before directing an apologetic smile towards the man before he left. “Well, Max… I know… that it’s a little far away…. But actually, I live in another province… Nova Scotia.”

“Are you fucking shitting me David?” Max gaped at the other incredulously. “That’s a fucking 2-day trip, you fucking expect me to leave my fucking home, who the fuck wants to live on the east coast anyways? It’s fucking cold and wet and everything smells like shitty fish, David.” He growled.

“Max….” his voice was warning this time. “You’ve never even been there, it’s really beautiful and there are a ton of campgrounds and beaches and it really is nice.” He closed Max’s door and moved to the driver’s seat. “Put your seatbelt on Max.” He added quickly as he adjusted his mirror so he could see Max and out the back window.

“Are you shitting me? Why do I have to put on a stupid ass seatbelt?” He said this but was already starting to pull it across his own body huffing like the task was some great painful thing to be accomplished. 

“Thank you, Max.” He said his face softening in the rearview mirror, Max noticed this and quickly crossed his arms to look grumpy and directed his gaze out the window. “Max?” David asked softly and the boy quickly realized that he’d missed something his foster parent said.

“What the fuck do you want now David?” He quipped.

“We’re gonna be on the road a while Max, do you want to pick the music for a while?” He asked holding out his Spotify on his phone.

Max hesitated, he never got asked about his choice of music, he just always had to complain about others, this made him pause for a moment, taking him off guard completely. He took the phone slowly and began to browse slumping back into the seat as David began to drive. Max settled on a playlist that didn’t look completely shit before settling the phone down on the center console and slumped back staring out the window with a deep frown.

_____________________

David had said Nova Scotia and despite himself, Max was actually pretty excited, not that he’d ever let David aware of that. The boy had never been out of the province and the prospect of a new start somewhere else sounded almost too good to be true. For a second his thoughts went to what might happen if things didn’t work out with David, and his eyes wandered to the rearview mirror, he stared at the man driving, the stupid red hair and freckled face he’d grown accustomed to pushing away and tormenting. For a brief second, he wondered why the other had come for him, how the other had come for him.

The moment was ruined though when David caught him staring, Max’s cheeks flared with embarrassment and he quickly turned his eyes away with a frown shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. 

“You getting hungry back there bud?” David called from the front seat adjusting the mirror again to be able to peak at Max.

“Yeah, are you ever gonna fucking feed me or is your plan to drive around until I starve to death so I don’t fucking bother anyone else?” He asked, and when he looked up he caught a second of the hurt that flashed on David’s face. The man wore his heart on his sleeve and Max had noticed that a long time ago, but David tried his best not to show that off in front of Max now, trying his best to build a better relationship. 

“Do you want to pull off here? There’s a big stop, a Tim’s and a Wendy’s?” He offered, watching the preteen begrudgingly nod and turn his head back to look outside, not wanting to make eye contact longer then he perceived as awkward.

David grinned and pulled onto the exit ramp with more enthusiasm then Max thought was necessary and David thought wasn’t nearly enough, but he was trying to keep himself in check to keep the boy happy.


	3. The Big Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and David stop for breakfast before they get far enough on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a commenter pointed out that a few people probably had to google what Nova Scotia was or where it was so I figured I would tell you what a Big stop is. It's an Irving Big Stop. It's a gas station with a big Dinner in the end, there are a few of them peppered along the major highways for travelers.

They settled into the big stop after getting some gas, it was long enough after breakfast that the place was mostly empty and David had let Max choose the booth, he was a strong believer in positive reinforcement and Max had been well behaved so far. He moved with the boy making his way across the small retro diner in the far end of the gas station to a booth in the corner. He watched the boys dark curls bounce as he flung himself into the seat trying to look like he cared very little, but the red-haired man had learned to spot the subtle tells that the boy did in fact care.

“When we get home we should look about getting you a haircut it looks like.” He said with a teasing and affectionate smile.

“When we get home it looks like we should get you some of your own fucking business to mind.” Max quipped and then sighed with resignation eyeing the long curl that had fallen into his eyes. “Yeah alright I suppose…” he said his voice almost too quiet for the older man to hear, David acted like he hadn’t heard it which Max appreciated.

The waitress brought them some menus and there was a moment where it looked like Max was going to kick up a fuss about being given a kids menu, but he was just too tired to keep fighting everyone. Instead, once she was gone he stole David’s menu and picked out his food.

“Max, can I see the menu too so I can decide what I want?” His voice had a slow patience in it for the boy who had been through so much.

“Yeah alright whatever… I want the pancakes and hash browns…” the small boy rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn giving a quick glance at David who pretended he didn’t notice. He knew max would probably sleep a good amount of the trip, but it brought up questions in the back of his head. These were no questions he would ask, at least not yet, but he wondered how Max had been sleeping and what the places he had been living were like. 

David studied the menu for a few moments settling in on bacon pancakes for himself before folding the menu and setting it to the side to signal to the waitress that they were ready to order. Max, feeling anti-social and David, not really blaming him, ordered the food for them both. Once they were brought drinks and had settled in Max had started to fidget, like there was a question burning in his chest that he couldn’t figure out how to ask.

“What is it max?” David asked, his voice as gentle and warm as he could get it. 

That startled the boy out of his head and he looked up at David. “Do you… know how Neil and Nikki are?” he asked, he could tell the boy was tired by the way his words dragged on the end and that he didn’t swear or act uninterested when he asked it.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” He answered with a small smile. “Their parents got married a couple weeks ago… let me see here….” He flipped through conversations on text curiously before pausing upon one and turning it for max to see. The four were on a beach somewhere, the green haired woman and the man with the receding hairline stood with the sea behind them and grass under their bare feet. Nikki was wearing a dress, though it was frayed on the ends and had a stain just noticeable on the hip that looked like chocolate cake. Neil only confirmed that since his white suit had a matching stain on the lapel, no doubt Nikki’s fault in some way. But they seemed happy, and that threw Max off, he had been expecting to see his best friends just as miserable as he was. He was overwhelmed with mixed emotions as he settled back into the booth blankly staring at the wall across the dinner.

David watched the boy with a gentle fondness, he wanted to give Max that… a happy home life… somewhere he could feel safe long enough to really discover himself. This had been the whole reason for this trip, the work he’d put in, in the last three months and all the parenting books he had read. He was thankful for his school's wealth of developmental psychology books and while none of them really managed to peg down anything close to Max and his situation they helped David to better understand what would be needed for Max.

“Stop looking at me like that you fucking creep.” Max said his cheeks puffed out in anger when he caught the other staring at him, it only took a moment or two for David to bring himself back to the present and actually look at the other. 

“I was daydreaming Max, I wasn’t really looking at you.” He reassured the other, letting a small sigh of relief again when Max turned his attention away.

It wasn’t long before they got their food, their meal was eaten in quiet as both seemed to be off in their own thoughts. By the time David had paid, get snacks from the shop and they made their way back to the car Max looked like he was ready to fall asleep.

“I used to always sleep through road trips when I was your age,” David told the boy with a bright grin as he got a bag out of the back procuring from it a pillow and blanket. “Encase you want to.” He set the pillow and the blanket in. “Just make sure to keep the seatbelt over you if you lay down okay Max?” 

“Yeah whatever David…..” Max’s eyelids were heavy, his voice a mere whisper as he climbed into the back seat. As he settled in David locked the doors to make sure they wouldn’t fall open if Max leaned against them in his sleep. 

David gave the boy some privacy, letting him settle in and after about twenty minutes he was sure max was asleep, that was until the boy spoke up. “Hey David?” he called up, his voice muffled against the back of the seat he was facing, he had fished Mr. Honeynutts out of his backpack and was curled under the blanket with it.

“Yeah, Bud?” David asked trying to keep his voice low, he didn’t want to be too loud encase Max was close to sleep.

“Thanks… for coming for me or some shit… I don’t… I don’t know why you did it, and I will fucking kill you if you tell anyone I said this, but I appreciate it… Even if this is only temporary, it’s better then where I was I guess…. I guess you’re better than where I was.” He grumbled, it wasn’t the most sincere or the most heartwarming speech, but because David knew just how much it took for Max to say it, he felt himself tearing up.

“Thanks, Max.” He said quietly trying not to talk too much, he knew if he did he would cry and as it was Max was pretending he had not heard nor said anything but rather was feigning sleep already.


	4. Pray For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a panic attack and has no choice but to let David comfort him

They had been driving for a few hours before Max bolted awake in the back seat. He was panting audibly and David’s first instinct was to pull off onto the shoulder of the road, parking the car. “Max?” His voice was heavy with concern as he undid his seatbelt slowly giving him the mobility to turn around and look back at the boy. “Deep breaths max, slower then that please…” there was a small hint of alarm in David’s voice that Max vaguely registered.

There he was laying under the blanket, clutching the bear, crying, in the back of David’s car. The boy slowly became aware of how fast he was breathing and the rocket his heartbeat had taken. He was trying to slow his breathing the way the therapist had shown him with little success when he registered hands pulling at him. The blanket was pulled away, the seat belt tugged off, the world shifted around him and he felt the surprisingly sturdy arms wrap around him, pulling him close.

He briefly took note to get upset about the contact later, for now, he needed this, needed to accept the contact with the other. He let himself be pulled close, slowly closing his hands into the fabric of David’s flannel, knitting his slender fingers into the softness of it. “Breath with me champ….in…1…2..3….out… 1…2…3…” He could hear the chanting as he slowly slid back into reality pressing his face in listening to the slow heartbeat the other's chest produced compared to his.

This was David, the camp counselor he’d been torturing for years, the one he swore at and got angry with and hated… or did he? He hated how optimistic the other was despite evidence otherwise, he hated how naïve the man seemed and how caring he was…. But in the moment of Max’s panic attack, he took comfort in that. 

“May the man is use full sometimes….” Max thought somewhere in the back of his head. They were sat like that for what felt like an eternity to the smaller boy, and it wasn’t until he realized that his foster parent was rubbing his back that he realized just how far he’d been gone. He was starting to wonder when he’d grabbed hold of the other's jacket when the edges of the world started to clear in his vision. 

“David….” Max said and he winced internally at how weak it sounded.

“Yeah, Max?” David asked, half expecting a heartwarming response. 

“Why the fuck are you touching me?” Max retorted sharply.

“Sorry, Max… I’ll stop now.” David began to pull away but the smaller boy only tightened his grip.

“You fucking won't you piece of shit.” He grumbled finally taking one deep breath as he had calmed down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” David asked gently.

“Why would I want to fucking talk about it with a cheery piece of shit like you? How could you ever fucking understand my life?” he growled.

David patted Max’s back for a few more moments before the boy pulled away slowly but not before Max became vaguely aware of the Pine like scent that came from the other's jacket, there was something comforting about it, not that he’d ever admit it. It reminded Max of the smell of his mother’s perfume, not because they smelled similar but because it made him feel safe in much the same way. The thought of his mother though left him pretty anxious then but he was already committed to pulling away.

“Give me your fucking jacket David, I’m cold.” Max hissed as he slid back into his seat.

David thought about reminding the other he had a blanket but something about the way Max said it got through to him that it wasn’t really a cold thing. “Sure buddy, here.” He said gently pulling his jacket off, it was the same one that he’d been wearing when he’d been holding his son at camp, the only other time Max had ever hugged him willfully. 

He wrapped the jacket around Max and leaned back with a small sigh, he thought about that day with a heavy heart. David had called Max’s home several times before he picked up. Max’s father drunken and swearing worse than Max ever did shouted at David that the woman who David had met, who David had thought was so sweet when she interacted with her son, had taken her own life. David didn’t even get the chance to figure out where you even begin with something like that because when he turned around there was Max, crying. David had rarely ever saw Max cry and that was the only other time that he had held the other close. 

“David, what the fuck is this?” Max was confused, the jacket had like a million pockets on it and everyone was filled with random little things, but even more confusing was the Mala. He pulled the string of beads out staring up at him his eyebrows knit together as he tried to determine just what the intention of it was.

“Oh, it’s a Mala!” David said eager to change the subject if it would distract Max.

“I fucking know what it is idiot, why is it in your jacket?” he hissed through his teeth looking up incredulously wondering how someone so stupid was supposed to take care of him.

“Well in the report it said your mother was Hindu… so I was checking out the temples near my home for you… so that maybe if you wanted to go you would have a place… you know for prayer or whatever… and they gave me that at one, they were really nice and taught me a prayer for your mother and for you and….” His voice trailed off vaguely aware of the tears welling up in his own eyes. “It also… kind of gave me comfort… while trying to get you back….”

Max stared up at David for a long time before looking back down at the string of beads almost incredulously. David had prayed with strangers over a religion he didn’t belong to… for him? “Yeah… thanks or whatever… can we get fucking going again? I’m fucking starving back here David.” He tried to use the others name like he always did, sharpening the v to make it hit the other harder but he just couldn’t get it to come out right. He frowned at his inability to control his own vocal cords as David got out of the back seat, walking around the car.

He was vaguely aware that while David was outside a few people slowed down to make sure everything was alright. He was vaguely aware when David got back in the car, started it and headed back on their journey. Instead of looking up Max stared at the beads in awe of such a little thing that David had thought to do, that David had kept them with him. He was afraid to ask just how long ago it was that the foster parent had gone into the temple, instead he settled into the jacket and twiddled with the beads trying to shift his focus to outside, trying to forget the last hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not Hindu and did research before I wrote this chapter, if anything it wrong feel free to correct me!


	5. Nintendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is self conscious and doesn't know how to accept a gift from his foster dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a couple hours late! I'm not very consistent huh? I'll try to do better!

They settled into another mom and pop shop in the first town they could turn off into, David was avoiding fast food like the plague and though he wouldn’t admit it Max was rather glad. Of course, he would play the part of frustrated tween when he didn’t get to have cheap shit, but he’d lived on scraps for the last three months and a real meal tasted like heaven.

They decided to stop off at the grocery store before hitting the highway again for drinks and snacks, Max wanted junk food and David found a compromise of pretzels and chip dip. As they rounded the drink isle Max stopped and it wasn’t till about half way down that David realized he had stopped. “Max?” David called back to the boy before retracing his steps to where the boy had paused staring at the display for Pokémon Crystal on the Nintendo 3DS. Max had his hands shoved in his pockets and his body language said that he was uncaring but the wide pupils staring at the screen told David otherwise.

“It’s pretty cool huh? They’re bringing back the game I used to play all the time as a kid.” David saddled up next to max nonchalantly smiling. “You know… we could get one if you want…” his words were soft testing the waters with the boy.

Max’s eyes flicked between the display and David, then back again. He looked scared or nervous not a look he was used to on Max. “What’s the fucking catch? Why would you buy one for me? Do I have to do some weird or sick thing for you is that why you took me in?”

David went still and his blood ran cold. “Max no… why… why would you think that? Has anyone ever… tried to do that to you?” He asked panic rising in his voice, just what kind of places was it that Max had been staying, how awful were these foster homes that Max thought he would ever want something like that.

Max looked down and scuffed his feet a little. “No, but… why the fuck else would you buy some shitty kid something that expensive….?” His voice was low and he wouldn’t look up at David now.

David got down into a crouch in front of Max. “Max… you’re not some shitty kid, you have had some shitty things happen to you, but were not the things that happen to us, you lash out at me sometimes and if you remember when I was your age I lashed out too. I told you the story of Jasper and I on the ride to the hospital that time you super glued space kid.” He reminded his foster son gently. “But I don’t think anything bad at you, Max, I wouldn’t have come and got you if I didn’t care about you, I would never touch you or hurt you… I want to protect you, Max, that’s why I’m here….” The boy was looking down and away but he could see a small wet spot blooming on the blue cotton material. “How about we get the 2DS since 3D isn’t good for your developing eyes and you can pick out three games, alright?”

“Yeah…. Thanks…. You’re still a piece of shit but I guess you’re not as bad as I thought….” David made a face at the implication but quickly let it fade away, he didn’t want to push but he hoped the boy would open up about just what had happened the last few months. 

David picked up the black 2DS knowing if they got the white one it would be some disgusting colour in days, plus the edging on the black was blue and it matched Max’s hoodie and David had a small suspicion that blue might be his favourite colour. When max added the games to the car, Fire Emblem, Pokemon Moon and Animal Crossing, David gently ruffled the boy’s hair. His hand was quickly swatted away and they were once again headed for the drinks. 

__________________________

Once they were settled in the car Max was holding the unopened game console in his lap. “Is this… really okay?” He whispered the games and console alone had come to nearly 300$ which was more money then Max had seen in his entire life. 

“Yeah Max, it’s yours to keep.” David said with a small smile. “Why don’t you take it out of the box and play it for a bit, I’ll turn the radio off and you can turn the sound on for a bit.” Max was hesitant for a bit but then he pulled out his pocket knife and carefully cut each piece of tape leaving the box perfectly undamaged. It was clear to David just how much Max treasured this item without words.

“I hope you don’t think this means I fucking owe you anything or whatever.” The boy quipped as the sounds of the Nintendo start-up filled the car. 

“No Max, you don’t owe me anything,” He reassured. “your happiness is reward enough for me, Max.”

“Fuck off, that was a lot of money David, you’ve got to be shitting me.” Max swore typing in his personal information, he looked a little nervous still like he thought the man might abruptly take away the gaming system. 

David shrugged, he couldn’t really offer the boy any other explanation if he wasn’t willing to accept the real answer. 

“Think we're good to stay on the road a while? I think we're gonna have to stop and get a hotel room for the night though and start back up on the road first thing in the morning. Then we’ll be home in no time, doesn’t that sound great Max?” He glanced at the other in the rearview mirror, the pleasant music of animal crossing already filling the car. 

“Yeah, whatever.” The boy was already engrossed in the game and remained that way for the next few hours they were on the road.


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets tired of riding in a car, they find a hotel for the night

Max didn’t think David was like that, not really, it kind of creeped Max out sometimes how cheerful the man was, and he knew it was hiding something but it wasn’t anything insidious like Max had suggested in the store. Max had mostly said it to bother David, he couldn’t understand why the man had spent that much money on him, but now he was feeling a bit guilty because he was pretty sure David now thought he’d been touched in some disgusting way. His eyes flicked up from his game to catch David looking at him in the mirror again.

“Would you fuck off? I only said it to annoy you but now you’re fucking annoying me, no one fucking touched me David and I don’t actually fucking think you would so stop fucking looking at me with so much shitty damn pity.” He swore, it had been a few hours since then and he couldn’t handle it anymore.

“I’m sorry Max, I was just so worried when you’d said that, it was a pretty scary thought you know?” David said clearly trying to keep up his cheerful front.

“Yeah well it was just a goddamn fucking joke and you can leave me the fuck alone now.” The boy huffed and pulled the blanket up around him more adjusting the seatbelt to lean against the pillow and the door more.

“Okay, Max…” he could tell the redhead wanted to ask him questions, stupid ass ones Max didn’t really want to think about them. By now he imagined the other must know about how he was treated, mostly knowing anything Max said about his own parents, he wondered for a brief moment of David ever questioned if it was real or if he’d made it up. Max’s aunt had cried, she’d cussed and screamed at Max that it was a lie that her brother would never do anything like that, that Ovya would have said something to someone Aamir had been that way. It was easier for Max to think of his parents by their first names then it was to think of them as mom and dad. 

“Are we okay to stay on the road for a couple more hours?” David asked softly.

“Yeah, I’m used to later dinners,” Max mumbled he wasn’t actually playing his games anymore he was staring down at his screen before letting out a long sigh. He wasn’t really used to regular meals like this, his mother had always tried but they couldn’t always afford to put food on the table, he wondered if David knew this for a moment or so.

“Alright, buddy.”

 

They drove for a couple more hours before David pulled off in a small town in New Brunswick. they weren’t far from home but David didn’t want to drive in the dark and he felt that it would be easier on Max if he arrived at his new home earlier in the day and was given time to adapt. They found a little motel that wasn’t even that bad with two beds in the same room, a small kitchenette, and a decent sized TV.

When they had pulled up Max had finally put his DS away and that was a relief to David, he’d been worried the boy wasn’t going to put it away when they got there and then he would have the dilemma of having to take it away or not. When they got out of the car and brought their bags into the room David noticed the telltale signs that Max was happy, they occurred rarely and if you didn’t know the kid then you wouldn’t be able to spot it but there was a way he looked at the double bed that would be all to himself that made David’s heart leap. “We should probably go find some food again huh?” he asked softly.

“We could order some for delivery,” Max said walking over to the desk and picking up the binder of menu options. “I don’t really want to get back in that fucking car right now.” His face soured at the thought of it.

David laughed, and for once Max was surprised that instead of bothering him it actually kind of cheered him up. “Yeah, I suppose if you’re not used to road trips it can be hard.” He mused softly coming over and gently taking the Menu from him, he ruffled Max’s hair again being careful that when he did Max knew it was coming, the last thing he wanted was to spook Max. 

“There’s a good looking Pizza place here.” David offered to the boy.

Max had already climbed onto the bed closest to the window and settled in with Mr. Honeynuts, he didn’t care if David saw him cling to the bear anymore, he needed the comfort.

David quietly walked over to sit on the edge of the bed that Max was on and held the Menu out to him. “Sound good?”

Max eyed the menu for a moment and gave a little nod.

“Meat, extra cheese, extra bacon again?” He asked Max curiously.

Max nodded and David set the menu down and ordered the pizza with a side of garlic fingers. Once the pizza was ordered and without talking about it David settled down next to Max on the bed, not close enough to be considered cuddling but close enough that he hoped that it was comforting.

By the time the Pizza arrived Max had slowly moved closer until he was actually up against his former camp councilors side, though if anyone found out he would kill them all and himself. He was hungry and ready to eat though and was the first one to get out of the bed. 

“Woah Max!” David said quickly catching the boy and placing him back on the bed. “You can’t go answering the door okay buddy? We don’t know who it is.” He gave Max a smile though Max was obviously deeply confused by this rule.

“What? Why the fuck not?” he asked pointedly.

“Because someone could try and snatch you if you’re not careful Max and then I would be devastated.” The redhead said with a small smile before opening the door and paying for the food. Max seemed to contemplate that for a while, the other would be devastated if he got snatched? 

“David you queer, why the fuck would you give a shit if I got kidnapped?” Max said when he had finished off his pizza.

“Max, language, that one is too far.” He said with a sigh. “Besides it’s not really hurtful when I am.”

Max’s face twisted. “Fuck that’s gross, I didn’t need to know that.” He meant the man's sexual preference in general.

“Back to the point, I already told you, I care.” He replied honestly and Max seemed to accept this answer for once. 

“Yeah alright whatever, can we go back to the shitty show now?” he asked pointing at the episode of Adventure time they were watching, a small part of Max hoped that David would sit on the other bed so he could save him from more embarrassment. But when David settled in next to Max again, the boy refused to admit to himself the relief and comfort it brought him.


	7. Arrival Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max deals with the anxiety of someone new that he has to live with

Max had fallen asleep there, nestled against David’s side and David had absentmindedly begun to run his fingers through the other's hair, carefully twirling curls around his fingers. After a little while, he moved Max under the covers, tucking him in with his bear, kissing his forehead and turning out the light. He climbed into his own bed plugging his headphones in to watch youtube videos for a bit before falling asleep.

They set out again in the morning after showering and getting breakfast, it was only a few more hours before they would be home and Davey had spent the morning looking at his phone when he wasn’t paying attention to Max. Max was a little concerned by this.

“Who are you texting David?” he asked accusatorily. “Do you have some fucking boyfriend at home that you expect me to run along and call daddy to fill your weird gay ass fantasies?”

David’s cheeks lit up, burning like a campfire. “No Max, I’m single, I’m texting my roommate to let him know that we’re on our way, he’s just a friend Max,” he said reassuringly, though there was something about the way David was blushing that made Max think that he had some sort of feelings for the man, the idiot probably didn’t even realize himself. Max cataloged that for blackmail later.

While David drove Max turned back to the DS playing Fire Emblem now trying his fucking hardest to push the worry from his chest. The anxiety had rooted there and made a little nest pressing in against his lungs a little now though. 

‘David had a roommate?’ The voice in his head asked him. 

‘Probably some shitty high school or college friend.’ Max tried to tell the voice to quiet it. 

‘David may put up with your shit, but there’s no telling what a roommate might do.’ The voice warned.

‘David wouldn’t keep company like that.’ Max tried to reassure the voice.

‘But David doesn’t know better, he took you in, whose to say he isn’t just trying to see the best in this fucking creep of a roommate too?’ The voice asked reminding him that he was a piece of shit too.

“David, what’s your roommate like?” Max asked fidgeting under the blanket in the back seat.

“Oh don’t worry Max! You’ll just love him, He’s really great and kind and he knows all about you!” David said with a little bounce in his chair.

‘yup the idiot is in love.’ He thought now a pang running through his chest of a need to protect the idiot foster parent from whatever asshole he was living with, had a crush on and thought was good even though he was some creepy dude who probably should remain in his mother’s basement for the rest of eternity.

“Yeah alright, David… we’ll see if he can fucking handle me….” Max said as he started to plan out in his head just how he was going to torture the man. 

_______________

As they crossed the plains between New Brunswick and Nova Scotia Max’s ears popped with a little pain and he grumbled about how Nova Scotia was already turning out to be the fucking worst. However, as they passed through into the more rolling hills and kilometers of forest Max was struck by the beauty of the province almost right away. The number of bodies of water they passed as they headed towards the coast was more then Max had seen in his life and he wondered how many summer camps stayed on the edge of lakes in this province. That also made him wonder why David always went back to Camp Campbell when he obviously would have numerous options in this scenic province.

“I can see why you like it here, this is just right up your fucking alley,” Max commented gesturing towards the expanse of trees. “You must fucking camp all year round.”

“I would but it gets colder here then it does inland,” David explained. “It gets pretty damp cold and that’s nearly impossible to fight off.”

“Oh fucking great, take the fucking Indian kid to the coldest motherfucking place on earth.” He grumbled.

“Well Max seeing as how you were born here in Canada, and there are many places that are colder then we are, I think you’re going to be just fine.” He gave the boy a thumbs up in the rearview that elicited a groan of anguish from the 11-year-old.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, your fucking optimism knows no bounds does it?” He asked with a scowl.

“I just really like to focus on the good stuff, rather then the bad, like the fact that you’re here with me Max and that we’re gonna have a great winter!” David’s voice rose with excitement. “We’ve already started decorating for Christmas, but we can add to it too if you want.”

“Yeah whatever….” Max had never gotten Christmas presents, his parents never bothered with the western tradition and given that food was more important than gifts for some arbitrary holiday that marked another religions birth or whatever he never got to be apart of that. Max was an asshole but he hadn’t been enough of an asshole to spread that around and tell the other kids that there was no Santa Clause, maybe just a little bit out of fear that he would be the kid alienated for not being visited by Santa.

“Do you want to pack up your things into your backpack now? Were just about to arrive in the city and it would be a great help if we could unpack quickly.” David said softly glancing up at the mirror to see that Max had begun to do as he’d said, mostly out of a selfish need to get out of the damn car and have a break away from David.

Max was surprised when they entered the city, he had been expecting to suddenly be in the city, surrounded by big buildings and perfect cookie cutter suburbs, but instead what he got was a gentle transition from forest to industrial park and back to forest, they passed through parts of the city nestled amongst acres of trees. The house that David lived in was older in the middle of a suburb that really only lasted a few blocks before it came to a massive park that spanned the center of most of the city. David explained to him that the city broke up into many smaller sections and rather than being one city it was more like a bunch of them all crammed under one name. This was all very confusing and wasn’t at all what he was used to, but David assured him that he would get used to it quickly.

They pulled up in front of a large house, Max was in awe, there was no way the man could afford this house on a councilors budget. He wondered vaguely if David still lived with his parents or if he was squatting or pulling some other weird shit. 

“Were home,” David said grinning from the front seat. “Welcome to your new home Max, I think you’re gonna like it.” He assured the boy who looked up at the blue house skeptically.


	8. The Roomate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets David's Roomate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have a very random posting schedule and I should really get more on track, here to make it up to you I'm gonna make it even worse byyyy adding another chapter lol

Max pulled his ratty sneakers on, slinging the threadbare backpack stuffed with his stuff and the blanket over his shoulder. A corner of the material hung from a hole in the seam near the zipper that had happened only recently. He hugged the pillow to his chest and slipped out of the back seat looking around at the area skeptically. He eyed the tree in the front yard that looked like it was probably older than the entire neighbourhood. 

‘For fuck's sake, David must fucking love it.’ 

He was busy eyeing the neighbor’s houses more like he was casing them then assessing his new surroundings when the front door of David’s house opened and a dirty blonde man slightly taller then David came bounding out in a purple hoodie and pajama pants. 

“Here Davey let me help you with that!” The foreign man was grinning ear to ear, taking David’s big luggage, completely ignoring the redhead’s protests.

“Jas! There really isn’t any need, I don’t have that many bags!” David protested as he began to gather other bags like left the over snacks.

Jasper noticed Max staring at him as he ran past with the luggage, he grinned and gave the boy a wink. “It makes him uncomfortable when you help him for no reason. ESPECIALLY if he doesn’t need it.” He said with a jovial laugh as he bounded up the steps, David whining his name in the background.

Max scowled, scuffling his feet as he inched towards the house, his house now he supposed at least until David got bored of playing the loving father. Max had learned after the third foster home to not think of the places as home, it was simply a roof and four walls that he would be living in. “David how the fuck do you afford this shit?” he asked kicking the bottom step of the house.

David went kind of awkward at the question, looking a bit uncomfortable calculating the words that would come next. “It’s been in my family a while, I inherited it.” He looked up at the house with something of a forlorn expression in his eyes and Max decided not to push, David had respected his boundaries, so he was going to respect the others.

“Are you two coming or what?” Jasper asked appearing at the door again, he shuffled down the stairs and tried to take the bags from David who jokingly whacked him with them.

“I’ve got these Jas.” He said shooing the other back up the stairs. David set the bags inside the door and turned to lock the car and that was when Jasper took advantage and squirreled them off to put the things inside away. 

“You guys must be right exhausted after a road trip like that!” Jasper said with a smile. “I was thinking of making some sandwiches is anyone up for it?”

“Is everything a fucking meal around here? Why are you feeding me so fucking much?” Max demanded, he had felt like his day and a half with David had been made up of eating constantly.

“Max…” David said biting his bottom lip. “Three meals a day is good for you, it’ll help you grow up big and strong.” 

“Big and Big is more like it.” Max snapped holding his arms out to mime a heavy body weight.

“MAX!” David said with a huff. “I don’t think you’re being nice, I get that you haven’t had a steady source of food before but I need you to eat properly okay? Or you can’t stay with me and I don’t want to lose you.” The way David’s voice cracked made Max realize just what the other was talking about, if they found David wasn’t feeding him or caring for him properly they would take him away, and while Max knew the reality that foster parents often got away neglecting the kids, David was afraid of doing anything wrong.

“Look I’m sorry or whatever just don’t fucking look at me like that…” Max huffed shoving his hands in his hoodie, heat rising in his cheeks bringing a light pink glow beneath the warm tones of his skin. He decided he hated the sound of David being scared… Angry David, Annoyed David these were David’s he liked, but Upset David was decidedly a David, Max hated more then Happy David.

David’s face changed in a second his pupils growing as his eyes widened he brought his hands up in front of his face and there was a growing smile behind them. “Maxxxxx……” The other drew his name out in excitement.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Max asked taking a step back in sudden fear of the other exploding or something.

“YOU APOLOGIZED!” David was so delighted. “You’ve never apologized to me! Not completely unsarcastically!” 

Jasper couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips, it was hard and low as he bent over using the counter to support him grasping his stomach.

“Shut up David it’s no big deal!” the boy’s head whipped around to the man in his pajamas with a deep scowl. “Hey Asshole, what the fuck do you think you’re fucking laughing at you dick!”

“Language Max!” David sighed. “Jas isn’t an asshole.”

Jasper wiped the tears from his eyes slowly bringing himself back up to full height shaking his head. “You looked like you were scared Max like he might hug you or something.” He shook his head. “I’ve never seen someone so scared of something like that before.” Jas held out his arms. “It’s okay Davey, I’ll give you a hug.” He offered and watched as the red head’s face grew to about the same colour as his hair.

“I’m okay Jas… but thanks.” He tried to add the perk back to his voice and failed. 

“Alright well, what does everyone want on their sandwiches?” Max didn’t say anything about either's complete disregard or perhaps simply an inability to see the others feelings, regardless Max was going to use that to his advantage.

“Cyanide.” The boy's voice was flat and unimpressed challenging the man to say something. “So I can get out of this fucking hell.”

“Nice try Kiddo.” Jasper said with a laugh as he shook his head and headed for the fixings in the fridge. 

Max eventually conceded on the poisonous substance and let the other make him food, keeping a close eye onto what actually went into the sandwich.


	9. A Real Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max needs time to decompress sometimes

The afternoon was spent trying to get Max to bond with Jasper, Max couldn’t figure out for the life of him why David thought that this would be a swift bonding experience given that it took a few summers for the boy to even put up with the Redhead. 

After several failed attempts at getting Max to do things, the boy flopped onto the couch with a groan. “I just fucking got here David can’t you let me fucking settle in? This is kind of a weird fucking situation you know.” 

David looked down at the boy a little defeated and sighed. “I’m sorry Max, I just really wanted to be sure that you and Jas would get along when I go to class tomorrow… He’s going to have to watch you when I’m in class most days until you get back in school.” The man explained to the boy with a sigh.

“Jesus Christ David I won't burn the fucking house down while you're gone, I’ll sit in a fucking corner and play games or something, no one has ever had to fucking spend time or entertain me, David.” He said shoving his hands in his pockets hard. “You could even fucking leave me alone if you fucking wanted it's not like I’m not fucking used to it.” Max pointed out and that made David flinch a little.

“Max you’re not going to be on your own from now on, it’s okay… I’ll stop trying so hard… I’m sorry… how about we go take your stuff up to your room and get you settled?” David suggested.

“Can I just… have some fucking time alone there for a bit?” Max asked with a sigh looking away. 

“I get it Max I’m sorry… It’s been a lot and a substantial change all at once… I should have let you go.” The redhead had been well-meaning but it hadn’t worked out how he had planned it to be. “You can have as much quiet time as you want okay?” He offered the boy and Max nodded slowly. 

David gathered the boy's things, the bag of games and the backpack off the floor, it sort of struck David then how little Max actually had. He always believed that he had just been a smart packer when it came to camping but now he knew that everything Max brought to camp was everything he owned.

“Don’t fucking look at me like that asshole, I don’t want your fucking pity, least of all yours.” He pointed at Jasper for the later of the comment and the taller man looked away and nodded.

“I get it though, I didn’t have much either…” Jasper said softly. “The coolest thing I owned was a pair of LA gear light ups that my eldest brother stole from Walmart for me. I took them things everywhere, man those were radical.”

Max made a face, his nose wrinkling and his eyebrows knitting together as he cringed at the outdated slang. “I don’t need your fucking sob story just as you don’t need to fucking have mine.” Max tugged the bag out of David’s hands a little roughly, slinging the strap over his shoulder he went towards the stairs. “Now what fucking room is mine?” He snapped.

“Max… language…” The words sounded saddened as David followed the other up the stairs. “I know it’s going to take some time to adjust but Jasper is really trying and I hope that you learn to let him in…”

“He’s not my dad or whatever… he’s not even my foster parent you are, so why does it matter?” Max asked pushing through the door on the left that David indicated.

He stopped inside the room in surprise, he could vaguely hear what David was saying but wasn’t paying attention to register more than something about a support system and Jasper wanting to be there for him. The room was a pale blue and bigger than any room Max had lived in, in fact, Max was practically living in a closet before, he didn’t talk about it but he had older siblings they had gotten priority on the bigger rooms.

“Max, are you even listening to me?” David asked though it didn’t sound annoyed.

“Yeah whatever David.” Max waved him off as he moved and set his backpack on the dresser, the room had a real bed! With a headboard and everything! There were other things too, a dresser and a side table, a little bookshelf that already had a couple books stacked on it brand new and obviously bought for max, there was even a closet in the far corner. He smirked a little at the camp flag David had hung up, he hated it but he didn’t really have any actual desire to take it down, he wouldn’t admit it but he could tell just how much thought David had put into the room.

“So you do want to?” Max’s thoughts came back into the room and present and he looked up a little confused.

“What?” he asked blankly.

“Do you want to go shopping after I’m done class? We could get you some clothes and some other things, maybe a lamp?” he said looking around the room.

“Yeah, sure whatever.” Max agreed as he climbed onto the bed rolling out onto his back and staring at the ceiling. 

“Alright… I’m gonna be right downstairs if you need anything bud… just… don’t be afraid to ask… dinner is at 6.” He added the last part before closing the door nervously.

Max curled up into the pillows and though he would never admit he was exhausted, he was so drained from being around David for two days that he really just wanted to nap.

____________________

David made his way back downstairs with a sigh, climbing onto the couch and tucking his socked feet underneath his ass and let out another exasperated sigh. 

“What’s a’mater, Davey?” Jas asked finally getting up from his desk chair and coming over to sit beside him gently setting his hand on the other’s knee casually. 

“Awe Jasper… I’m just worried about Max is all….” The shorter man leaned his head on the other's shoulder.

Jasper held back a small chuckle knowing the other would have sighed until he was asked. “I know Davey,” He brought his other arm up and wrapped it around the other’s shoulder reaching up to stroke the auburn locks. “but it’s a big change, you just need to give him time, and you said it yourself many times, he has his own personality and anxieties. We’re just going to have to take the time and listen to him, take patience and learn how to work with him around those things. You said that to me before you left to get him and now I’m saying it to you.” 

“Awe Jas you always know the right things to say…” He said with a small smile. “I appreciate it, and you, very much!”

“How about we watch something on Netflix huh?” he suggested softly.

“Can we watch the new season of Trollhunters?” David looked so excited that Jasper couldn’t say no to him, instead, putting it on, he couldn’t help but find the others love of cartoons entirely endearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little late but the next one is going to be extra long!


	10. Loosing People Is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Max talk a little before bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I lied, the Chapter I had planned to put here got pushed back to next chapter, David wanted to chat with Max before bed and I can't argue with my characters, well I can but they usually end up going in the direction they want regardless of what I do.
> 
> Also forewarning there is talk of suicide in the chapter, it may bother some people and I am sorry feel free to skip the chapter.

That night David brought Max his dinner in bed, he told Max that this would not be a regular occurrence but just this once he would let the boy eat the pasta dish in bed. Max was thankful for the space, it had felt like forever since he had genuinely had time to himself. David came back in later to bring Max water and take the dishes away, he also took Max’s clothes so that he could throw them in the washer with his that night. Before bed David came back, to sit and talk for a few minutes and to say goodnight, something Max hadn’t had before. After dinner, his mother belonged to his father and Max was left to his own devices.

“Do you think about her a lot?” David asked softly sitting beside Max on the bed staring up at the ceiling where David had pasted glow in the dark stars just for Max. ‘to remind you of camp’ he had said, though Max didn’t want to think about camp something about the gesture had touched Max’s cold heart.

“What the fuck do you think?” Max snapped.

“I don’t really know much about your beliefs yet… but I like to think that wherever she is, she’s proud of you.” Max groaned softly and rolled over into David’s side.

“If you fucking tell anyone about this I’ll kill you and me,” Max swore as he hid his face. “I just fucking miss her…. Like… I don’t fucking get it…. Did she not care enough about me? Fuck I’m so fucking selfish…”

“Max…” David could hear the tears in the young boy's voice. “What she did… it was selfish… so it’s okay for you to be selfish about it too… it’s okay to feel hurt or mad at her. She chose to leave you and it hurts more than anything.” David reassured the boy gently weaving his fingers through the others knotty locks. “It’s a shitty feeling… like you weren’t enough for them, like you didn’t do enough to keep them around… You go around and around in your head, over and over scenarios thinking ‘if I’d just said something’ or ‘if I’d just noticed before’….. but it’s not that simple… And I wish I could take every ounce of pain from you….” David said softly leaning down and kissing the top of the boys head. He couldn’t imagine how the curly haired boy had dealt with it up until that point, all alone in places who didn’t care enough to look past his hardened exterior to see more than just a problem child. “Max, you’re truly a wonderful kid, don’t let anyone make you feel less or bad for the way you are… trauma affects us all differently, shapes us all differently.” He ran a thumb over the other's forehead.

They sat in silence for a few solid minutes until Max quietly pulled away, rolling over and grasping Mr. Honeynuts. “Thanks… or whatever….” Was practically Max’s tagline for sappy things David said, but it was enough of an acknowledgment that David knew what it meant by now. 

“Any time Kiddo…. I’m just in the next room if you need me okay? Don’t be afraid to wake me up.” David slowly inched off the bed and went to the door turning out the light gently. “Night Max.”

“Night David….” His voice shook a little, but it was more of a finishing crying shake then a mid cry one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize that this one was short, but you will get the long one today as well, so I hope that makes up for it!


	11. Questions Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Max and Jasper are left alone Max starts to grill him about David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now; some of the questions you've all be wondering but couldn't get the answers to;

His sleep was fitful, it always was and he had just accepted that as a fact of life. There was no getting around it. However, when he woke up he was surprised to find he wasn’t as tired as he usually was, upon further investigation he realized he’d been left to wake up on his own. He frowned looking at the clock, it was nearly 11 and David hadn’t woken him up. 

‘They’ve already forgotten you, It’s been a day and David doesn’t care enough to remember you exist.’ The anxiety told him.

Max turned his eyes to the stars on the ceiling, now with the light of day, since he had only noticed them after dark yesterday he could see why. They were painted on, during the day they looked like odd brush strokes in the white ceiling, but at night they were bright stars. 

“David…. Hand-painted them?” Max asked aloud for no one.

As he got out of bed he pulled the blanket off of it and wrapped it around his shoulders pulling it close. It was only when his fingers slid through the knit on it that Max realized he didn’t recognize the blanket.

“This wasn’t here last night….” He looked down at it eyeing it, it was hand knit and there was a little tag sewn onto it. He pulled is close rubbing the sleep and the blurriness out of his eyes squinting at it. 

‘For Max, a little something to keep you safe in the night, David.’ Somehow it made sense that the dork could knit, he probably learned it because he thought it was cool. Max could knit too but that was because he used to get old sweaters from the donation box and make blankets, hats, mittens, scarves whatever he needed and could make out of the unraveled yarn. His mother had taught him how to work with what little he could get together. 

He grabbed Mr. Honeynuts hugging him close to his chest as he shuffled down the hall groggily, he made it to the top of the stairs before he realized that the materialization of the blanket in the night meant that David had checked in on him. The boy wondered for a moment what David had found when he came to check on him if he had worried about the fitful boy, or it if had been one of his peaceful moments. He wondered if he talked in his sleep or if he had cried out like he did in his dreams.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs David was there getting his backpack together. “Ah, Max! I was just about to come up and say goodbye before class, I didn’t want to wake you, you didn’t seem to sleep very well last night and I didn’t want you missing out on that important sleep. You’ll catch a cold if you don’t get enough sleep!”

“David! David….” Max shook his head. “Too much talking before coffee.” 

“Max… it’ll stunt your growth.” David scolded.

“Denying me coffee will stunt your life, in that I will end it, out of sheer desperation of caffeine withdrawal.” He snapped, still processing what David had said, and what it meant.

“Okay fine, ask Jasper to make you some, and some breakfast okay buddy? I am just heading out, I’ll be back in about three hours, you be okay alright?” David chose his words carefully, he didn’t ask Max to be good, just okay. He reached out slowly and gently stroked the others bed head down.

“Yeah alright, get the fuck out of here before you get emotional about leaving me alone for a few fucking hours.” Max hissed and shuffled off in the direction of the kitchen.

“Morning Max.” The sandy blonde man said looking up from his laptop which he had arranged on the counter so he could stand there, drink coffee and read emails. 

“Less talk, more coffee,” Max said in response to the mans two words.

Jasper laughed a little getting out a mug and setting it in front of one of the bar stools at the island before pouring the cup. “Milk? Sugar?”

“Black, like my goddamn fucking heart,” Max replied with an evil grin climbing up carefully into the seat.

“Oh…” Jasper was trying not to laugh at the boy's angst, something about it amused Jasper. “What do you want to do today bud?”

“Cut your tongue out so you can never call me that again.” Max was ruthless before he had his coffee.

“And after that?” Jasper just rolled with it, he was a lot better at doing so then Gwen and David, the more amusing side of it was the fact that he was practiced at it from dealing with younger Davey.

Max decided this guy would probably give him information if prompted, and he had a fair number of questions he didn’t want to push David with. “I have questions about David, I’ll let you keep your tongue if you answer them for me.”

“How about we make a deal? I’ll answer your questions if you answer mine.” Jasper said honestly, after the night they’d had Jasper learned about how Max had been the last two days with David and he had finally formulated questions of his own.

“Fine,” Max grumbled into his coffee. “But I’m going first,” He waited for the others go ahead before continuing. “Whose house is this?”

“I knew that would be your first question.” Jasper seemed to flick through a couple things on his screen.

“No, you didn’t.” Max frowned.

“It’s David’s, but he inherited it from his mother.” Jasper turned the computer around to show a picture of him and David as teenagers with a gorgeous ginger woman beaming with a loving smile.

“How did she die?” Max couldn’t stop the words as they tumbled from his lips. 

“Cancer… Max… david actually… Wasn’t there when she passed, he was at summer camp. He was really conflicted about going, he had resigned his fate to missing it last year, but Yvette had made him go, she made him promise he would look out for you. She had her own suspicions about your home life and I sometimes wonder if she already knew what the outcome to all this would be.” Jasper explained softly.

Max wrinkled his face up in confusion and looked down at his cup.

“What is your favourite food?” Jasper asked starting off easy.

“Pizza.” Max rolled his eyes, that was an easy one.

“Does David have any cheery fucking siblings I should worry about?” Max asked with a frown.

“Not anymore….” Jasper looked over to the wall by the stairs, it had an older picture of when Davey was young with a woman and a teenager.

Max got up and shuffled over to look at it curiously. “What happened?” Max asked curiously. “Did they have a falling out or some shit?”

Jasper followed him quietly. “Nah, when Davey was about your age his older brother committed suicide…”

Max’s thoughts wandered back to what David had told him the night before, so David had experienced the same thing as him? Is that why the man took him in? “Is that all the family he has?”

“You, me, and Gwen were all David has left now that that shit camp CEO is in shit jail,” Jasper said letting himself swear, he knew David would get mad at him right then but the look in Max’s eyes as he stared up in surprise at him was worth it, perhaps he could bond with Max quickly.

“That’s a pretty shitty family….” Max mumbled kicking at the rug at the bottom of the stairs.

Jasper crouched down to Max’s lever. “Well, we’re your shitty family now too Max.” Jasper pointed out with a little grin.

Max went rigid, he didn’t want to count on anything rigid but it was kind of nice to hear that he had them.

“Do you have any siblings Max?” Jasper asked softly.

“Yeah, two older brothers and an older sister, but they’re all shit and don’t give a flying fuck about me, they probably haven't even noticed I’m fucking gone…. I don’t ever want to have to see any of them again.” Max said turning his eyes up and blinking, he refused to cry in front of this fucking man.

Jasper reached out carefully and ruffled Max’s hair. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to see anyone you don’t want to.” He assured the boy. “We should get your hair under control today huh? Has anyone ever shown you how to take care of curls?”

Max looked up at his bed head in the little mirror in the front entrance. “No?” He looked confused.

“Alright well, let’s work on that while you continue asking questions.” Jasper held out his hands and it took Max a few minutes to understand what it was the man wanted to do, Max stepped closer with a little caution at someone else touching him and then relaxed a little when he was lifted up. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world to be carried by this man, and he was turning out to be a little more bearable then David.


	12. Questions Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe bonding with Max isn't that hard when you don't really try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! David tries so hard for Max, Jasper wants to try too

The boy sat on the edge of the tub in his underwear, Jasper sitting on the toilet seat with a towel in his lap along with conditioner and a comb. “So,” He said softly as he added the cream to the boy's locks and began to gently comb through it. “What else do you want to know about David?”

“Does he ever get mad or like at least have a fucking bad day ever? I refuse to believe that someone as happy as him actually fucking exists.” Max replied wincing when the man his a particularly bad knot, Max didn’t know how to properly take care of his hair so it often ended up and amorphous blob.

“He does, of course, he has bad days just like you and me, but David doesn’t like to put those things on others. He could be dying inside but he always smiles, he wants everyone to be happy so he puts on that persona to cheer everyone up.” Jasper replied carefully maneuvering the comb and adding a little more conditioner to a particular spot.

He rolled his eyes crossing his arms. “It makes things more unbelievable and when he fucking smiles during shitty times and tries to be happy anyways it’s just so fucking annoying. I wish he’d just suck a fucking dick.”

“Max, even that was a bit much for me, language please.” Jasper’s tone was gentle and patient. “Max, do you ever think that maybe David is trying in the best way he knows how?” He asked using his fingers to work at a larger matt.

“What do you mean?” Max asked making a face.

“Well everyone copes with things differently, David puts on a brave face and works through his pain, He doesn’t know how to help you cope, so he does the best thing he knows how to do; he puts a brave face on for you. He does it in hopes that it will help you do so too.” Jasper let his fingers dig into the other's scalp rubbing the conditioner in, in a way that felt good to the boy who rarely got physical affection.

Max thought about this, he didn’t really know how to deal with shit, he lashed out and got angry and took it out on others, he knew he should care but he really didn’t. But David didn’t do that… so was David’s annoying self how he showed he cared, that made Max a little sick.

“Do you lash out because of how you feel?” Jasper asked softly and Max shivered, it felt a little like the man had read his mind. 

“Fuck off.” The boy swore and the man took it as a concession. “Is this fucking over yet?”

“Are you so eager to finish asking me questions?” Jasper said convincing the boy it was in his best interests to stay where he was and endure. “That’s what I thought.”

“What are his classes for?” The boy asked picking at a scab on his knee unconsciously aware that the older man could see the scars on his back and the burn marks from the cigarette butts on his upper arms.

“He’s studying to be a teacher, his mom was one and David always loved working with kids. He’s really enjoying it, I think he’s thinking about doing high school. He’s had to deal with enough teenage angst from you I’m sure he could handle them just fine.” He commented as the boy dipped his head while Jasper used the shower head to rinse his hair out. 

“Fuck off, dick bag,” Max mumbled from under the stream of water, this elicited another chuckle from Jasper.

“What were the foster houses like that you were at?” This question he asked for David knowing he was ready to burst with the question.

“Shit.” Was all the boy said awkwardly.

“Did any of them treat you like your father?” Jasper asked as he brought a giant towel down around the tiny boy's shoulders.

“Some….” Max muttered barely audible inside the towel.

“I’m sorry Max,” Jasper said gently patting the boy's hair. “But you’re safe now okay? David would fight tooth and nail for you, and you know it. He would for anyone he loves.”

“Well, he fucking loves anyone so why would that fucking mean anything to me.” Max rolled his eyes.

“David might be social Max and appear to like everyone, but he only really loves a select few people. His campers, us, Gwen, David can actually be incredibly shy and socially awkward in many other situations. Like in class, he struggles to make friends or meet new people.” Max snorted in disbelief. “You might not believe it Max but it is true.” Jasper began to put the things away.

“Yeah right! He’s so fucking happy all the time, what does he have to worry about?” He asked with a frown.

Jasper turned to Max with a gentle smile. “David doesn’t deal well with losing the people he loves, just think of how he reacts when campers go home at the end of camp.” Max had to admit it was kind of soul-crushing to see how sad David got every year.

“Yeah alright I guess I could see it….” He mumbled as he got dressed in the pajamas again.

“And he feels like the more people he has in his life the more he stands to lose, so he doesn’t tend to get close to a lot of people.” He finished cleaning up. “Want some breakfast?” He asked curiously.

“Do you have any eggs?” Max asked looking up at Jasper who nodded back.

“Let's go make some eggs.” Jasper led the boy back down to the kitchen, he made breakfast as Max dwelled on the new information he had to understand the real workings of David.

“How about we leave the questions for now? You can always ask me more other days when you think of them.” The man suggested. 

“Yeah alright…. I’m gonna go play on my DS for a bit while you make food.” Max shuffled a little awkwardly.

“I’ll bring you out food to the couch in a minute, and then we can both sit and play games for a bit, okay?”

And that was where David found them when he came home, the house still in one piece, no bickering just the shouting of two boys at war against a horde of zombies using only plants. His face softened as he set his bag down padding across the floor to sit in the chair and watch his two favourite boys with a glowing affection.


	13. A Family Filled Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, Max and Jasper do a little family bonding

Eventually, the rowdiness died down and the game ended which was when Max became aware of David’s gaze. “What are you looking at asshole?” He grumbled a little setting the controller down.

“Awe Max, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to ruin your fun, I was just enjoying watching you two playing that game.” David said honestly.

“Yeah well it’s fine I’m done playing anyways….” Max shuffled into the corner of the couch.

“I need a partner in crime though!” Jasper cried exasperated throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

“God, you’re fucking extra.” The boy rolled his eyes before looking up nervously. “Okay I’ll still play but only if David joins us.” He shoved his hands into his pockets fiddling with them there.

David moved over sitting between the two on the couch. “Awe Max…”

“DO NOT LOOK TOO DEEPLY INTO THIS!” Max shouted grabbing the controller turning his focus back to the game looking as angsty as ever.

“Your hair looks really nice today….” David paused gently fingering the easy clean curls Max had now. 

“Jasper.” Max said short and clipped like he was more bothered by it then he was, he didn’t pull away this time when his foster parent played with his hair though. 

David looked to Jasper curiously quirking an eyebrow, the man shrugged back trying to make it look like it wasn’t as big of a deal as it was. ‘We’ll talk about it later.’ He mouthed to his roommate. The redhead nodded in thanks and turned back to the Tv.

“Alright well at least this is only plants versus zombies, anything else and I’m not sure I would have been able to play. Those other games are all a little too violent for me.” He explained though he figured Jasper had kept to safer stuff for Max’s sake.

The three played together for a while, at one point Jasper ended up on the zombie’s side and the other two would horse around and get in his way to block him from being able to win. The boy and his foster parent laughed like neither had laughed in a long while, deep and real. Jasper looked on with a warmth growing in his chest. Unlike David he was aware of his own feelings, he knew he loved the freckled redhead more and more each day, but he didn’t want to ruin the small family they had forming so, for now, he wouldn’t say anything. The last thing David would want is complications.

It was growing dark before any of them noticed it was getting to dinner time, despite David initial protests they ordered pizza and settled in to watch a movie. 

“I really should be studying….” He said softly from the end of the couch, now sitting in what had become Max’s spot in the span of two days. 

Max was at the other end now laying on his back with his legs over the arm. “Common David, you try too hard, just lay back and relax.” Jasper settled between the two stretching out to resting his head in David’s lap and his legs up over the back of the couch.

“If I don’t study I can’t pass and I can’t get a job and then Jasper will be the one who has to put food on the table for all of us.” David pointed out though it didn’t seem like he was under any inclination to move.

Max looked at Jasper for a moment. “What is it you even do?” 

Jasper laughed a little. “I studied to be a social worker, I just don’t currently have a job in my field, I will next year though.” He replied with a nod. “I currently work at the rec center on the weekend and Thursday evenings I teach theatre to kids.” 

“So you get paid shit all…. And David’s gonna be a teacher… You two are fucking lucky you already have a house or neither of you would ever fucking get off the street.” He looked away though, a little relaxed to know that there would be food around for a while.

David flushed deeply and neither man mentioned that the house was David’s and not in fact Jaspers at all. Jasper because he truly hoped he’d never have to leave and David because he wasn’t willing to admit out loud that truth or that he wished it weren’t true, something he couldn’t even admit to himself.

After the pizza arrived they made it through a couple movies before Max fell asleep on the couch. “David….” Jasper whispered gently poking at him. 

“Hmm?” David turned his attention to the boy at the motion of the other. “Did you guys have a good day?” He asked softly. “I was half expecting to come home to no house.”

“We talked, about you mostly, Max had questions I know you wouldn’t have minded answering but that he was too shy to ask you. I told him about your brother, and your mom, he told me about his siblings.” Jasper told David what little Max had opened up to that day and David was touched. After a while Jasper wrapped the boy and his bear up in the knit blanket David had made and carried him up the stairs. David went up first opening the door to the boys room, together they carefully tucked him in and left him there.

“What embarrassingly nerdy thing do you want to watch tonight?” Jasper asked playfully bumping his hip against the shorter mans. 

“Will you show me that new time travel show you like so much?” David asked curiously.

“I’d love to show you the travelers!” Jasper loved to share these parts with his best friend, he loved to have him take an interest in his geeky loves. Most of all though, he loved David. He’d known it for years, but they were best friends, and it was hard to take the chance that you might ruin your relationship with your best friend to admit something like that. So he kept it back, sitting on the sidelines, being jealous whenever David went on dates with other guys. He kept thinking that someday It would be different, but for once, with them acting like a family and Max there to bring them together, Jasper thought that this time might be different for real.


	14. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little family starts to fall into an easy routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhh have another chapter, it's short but worth it

“So why are you living here?” Max asked not so casually, he was sitting at the end of the sofa drinking his coffee later the next morning after David had gone to class.

Jasper looked surprised and thought about it. “David and I were roommates in an apartment building before we were roommates here. In David’s undergrad, he was in a relationship with a really charming sociopath who really hurt him-“

“Like my dad?” Max cut him off, Jasper looked over and was surprised to see how upset Max looked by his idea.

“Yeah like your dad… and in some other ways too.” Jasper shifted a little closer.

Max had tried to hurt David a couple times over the years, but it was after the last time when Nurf had really hurt David that Max realized he didn’t actually want to see the man ever get hurt. “So you saved him?” Max asked softly.

“I helped him save himself, we gathered all his stuff and moved it into my apartment and after that we became roommates. When David’s mother got sick he moved back in here and then little by little I moved in as well and the apartment was gone.” He smiled a little bit. “It’s been a rough few years, hasn’t it?”

Max nodded and turned his attention to his game for a few minutes. “It wasn’t just the physical….” The kid mumbled.

Jasper looked at the boy a little stunned and when he realized what he was talking about he snapped back into it.

“I know you tell David what we talk about and that’s okay or whatever… but it wasn’t just the physical…. My room was a closet with some pillows and shitty made blankets out of old sweaters from a fucking donation box…. And I didn’t get food a lot… my older brothers mostly got it… my mom tried to get me stuff but there wasn’t always enough.” He quietly sipped his coffee for a moment to gather his thoughts. “And he would say stuff to me…” Max shrunk in on himself and when Jasper reached out to touch the boy his first reaction was to flinch away spilling a little coffee. “Shit sorry i….”

“It’s okay,” Jasper reassured him grabbing the tea towel from the kitchen and returning he cleaned up the spill before gently reaching up and stroking Max’s shoulder. “It’s okay now, you won’t get treated like that here…. I know it’s not enough to say that but I hope that we can earn your trust here Max…”

“Thanks,” Max mumbled pulling his hoodie up and pulling the drawstrings a little trying to retreat inside.

“I’m really glad that you trust us enough to tell me these things Max…” he said softly.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly tell David he would fucking cry or something… at least if I tell you then you can fucking deal with that shit…” Jasper nodded at the boys logic though he suspected there was more to it.

Max had bounced from home to home in the foster system, no one having the patience or care to look after him, but Max put it all on himself. He hated that he could be so jaded that no one wanted to get close to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to let just anyone in. He didn’t know why the redhead was so determined to get through to him but secretly Max was happy with it. David was as good as any to let in, which meant by extension Jasper was good enough to talk to and Max had begun to think that maybe, just maybe if he let them in enough they would keep him. The boy often scolded himself for thinking that way, no one was going to want to keep him, but maybe knowing him enough would get himself a place to stay long enough to find his own way.

“Do you want to play more video games today?” Jasper looked down at him and Max nodded slowly leaning over and picking up a controller.

“Can we play something else today?” Max asked as the other flipped through the menus.

“Did you have anything in particular in mind?” Jasper paused in the games menu thoughtfully.

“No, whatever works for me.” They ended up playing castle crashers, when David came home he joined in and this schedule became regular. They all felt a little more comfortable as the following evening passed in much the same way, this routine was easy and that was something David had been told, to get Max on a schedule he feels comfortable with. 

Things seemed to be settling in nicely.


	15. Rise Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has missed out on a lot of things culturally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling particularly inspired today, have a third chapter for the day!

Thursday was the day that the routine fell apart, David got home early from school so that he could help Jasper prepare for theater class that night. 

They were insufferable. 

Max was sitting on the couch playing on his DS listening to the two belt out some love ballad from some Greek mythology musical. They were fine singers but listening to the two fawn over each other about broken promises and repairing their relationship made Max want to hurl.

“Could you two fucking stop? Or fucking let me go back up to my room?” Max hissed.

“Awe but Max I haven’t gotten to see you all day,” David said the same excuse and Max was starting to think it was just to keep him down there so that he could be tortured. 

Jasper grinned wickedly, clearly enjoying teasing Max. “You know someday you might appreciate these memories.”

“In therapy maybe while I deal with the horrible mental scarring they bring me.” The boy quipped making David actually laugh for once.

“Why don’t you join us? We could sing something you like?” David asked moving into the living room.

Max folded his game system looking up from it slowly in quiet contemplation. “I think I would rather go deaf then get up and sing with you two.”

“Awe common Max there must be some kind of musical you like.” David bit his lip looking up at Jasper for help.

“What about Hamilton?” Jasper suggested. “Revolutionary war, fighting, death, tragedy, all things up your alley?”

Max looked irritated now. “You two don’t fucking GET IT!” Max’s voice broke as he shouted, he continued before David could scold him and remind him to use his indoor voice. “I’ve never gotten to listen to these things….” His voice was quiet when he spoke this time respecting David. “I’d never even heard of a musical before you two nerds started chanting in the kitchen like some weird ass cultists…”

Both men looked at one another as that sort of sunk in. “I’m sorry Max…. We have some errands to run before tonight, how about we listen to Hamilton while we drive and then maybe next week you could join us.”

“Yeah I fucking doubt it but whatever….” Max refused to admit that the idea of being included actually sounded nice. It made the boy think of the songs his mother used to sing to him in Hindi.

“We should make sure to get you a jacket today Max, you’re going to need one later in December, it gets pretty cold here on the east coast, Colder then you might be used to….” Jasper mentioned, looking to David who added it to the notes in his phone. 

“And maybe we could set up your old phone on our Family Plan so he can talk to us and his friends?” David wasn’t sure how he felt about giving Max a phone but he’d been so cut off from everyone and they wanted him to be able to socialize so they had agreed that it would be a good idea. 

“What?” Max asked looking up in surprise. “You fucking dorks have a family plan? What the fuck are you Married?” Max shot.

David flushed and laughed shaking his head. “It’s just cheaper this way Max, and we can split Data.” 

Jasper smiled as he picked up an older iPhone off the counter and held it out. “It’s the only one we have and you’re not getting a brand new one so don’t break it, but it’s been cleared off so it’s the same as new.”

When Max took it he mumbled a thanks to them, he was all quiet then and David knew that the boy didn’t know what to say then. “I guess you can play your stupid musicals… and maybe teach me a couple lines, but nothing fucking queer okay?” 

“Max, what did I say about that word?” David asked softly.

“Nothing fucking weird,” Max replied correcting himself but not removing the swearing.

“We're going to have to work on your language before school,” David noted before ushering the boy out the door. 

The boy got in the back and was surprised when Jasper got into the driver’s seat, he was so used to David driving that he hadn’t expected the other to give over the wheel so easily. He watched as they laughed and interacted, putting on the musical that Max had to admit wasn’t half bad. He took his Ds out but watched them instead, holding it in his lap. ‘Is this what parents are actually like? Was this how Candy and Carl were? Did Nikki and Neil get to see this and experience this every day?’ He wondered. He didn’t want to admit that somehow, this felt good. This felt like a place he belonged, and he hated the though the second it passed through his head. He wanted to squash that hope, break it down and get rid of it because it scared him as soon as it came into his thoughts because what if they decided they didn’t want him?

He forgot the fear in his head when David turned around to grin at him shouting along to the music about rising up, and the song about orphaned immigrants was really hitting a cord with Max. He stared at the redhead for a long moment before he couldn’t help it, it bubbled up from underneath his lungs and in one easy, nonsarcastic, nonjaded breath of air Max was laughing and smiling at them. He was incredulous at just how included and loved they had made him feel in just two days, way more then his family had ever made him feel. He knew his mother had tried and would always love her for it but she had given him one thing in her final moments, one thing he would thank her for the rest of his life. Love.

“I am not throwing away my- not throwing away my SHOT!” The men in the front seat shouted along with the singer.


	16. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has never owned this extensive of a wardrobe before!! Sneakers and winter boots? That's unreal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter! here you go, more cute domestic fluff of Max adjusting to life with people who can actually provide for him.

“Now we match!” David proclaimed with joy when Max had picked out a hoodie lined flannel jacket, it was a deep blue while David’s was a green and brown mix, but it was similar. 

Max groaned rolling his eyes and pulling the jacket closer. “If I’d known you were going to bring it up every five fucking minutes I would have picked something else out.” In truth, Max had picked it because it was similar to his foster dad’s, just another thing to make him feel like he actually belonged beside the man.

Jasper grinned knowingly on at the boy as they made their way through the mall away from the phone place. “It looks good kid.” He said patting the grey beanie covering the boy's curls.

Max grumbled a little turning his attention to his new phone, he opened up his school email which was what he’d been using to communicate with Nikki and Neil since he had, had nothing else. He sent them each an email with his new phone number thankful that his old school never bothered to shut down old email accounts. Within minutes he had texts from the both filled with delight at a newer, faster and more frequent form of communication with him. Max swallowed nervously fidgeting when he saw questions about where he was, where he lived and if they could come visit. He hadn’t told them anything that had been going on out of fear and the last thing he wanted for them to know he was living with their red-headed camp counselor now.

“Something amater buddy?” Jasper asked softly peeking over Max’s shoulder, the boy didn’t bother to hide the screen, he didn’t have anything to hide and he wanted them to trust him with it. 

“They’re asking a lot of questions that I’m not sure I really want to answer… when it was just email they didn’t ask as many questions since the conversation didn’t go very quickly… but now…” he felt the hand gently rest on his shoulder. 

“Just tell them that you’ve just moved and need to settle in before you can have anyone over. It won’t last forever, eventually you have to tell them, but for now, it’ll hold them off.” Jasper said softly. “And it’s not technically a lie so David won’t get after us for it.” That managed to get a laugh out of Max which was a bit of a comforting sound.

David made a face at them and was about to protest about lies of omission but he realized that what Jasper was doing was making Max feel more comfortable like he was more in control, and it made him feel better which was all that mattered to David.

“You also could set it up to go visit them until you’re more comfortable to tell them the truth about where you live.” David decided to add instead and Max lit up at the idea of seeing his friends without having to admit the truth.

Jasper was looking at the list with a frown. “Okay… maybe we should split up? I can take Max to go get shoes if you want to go run a couple errands while we do that?” he offered looking to the redhead who smiled back at him.

“Jas I really appreciate how much you do with Max but you don’t have to… I could take him.” The man replied softly.

“I don’t fucking care who takes me for the record.” He grumbled softly.

“He needs sneakers and winter boots right? You can just pay me back, we have a lot on this list and not a lot of time.” He insisted softly and David conceded to the plan. 

“Okay, Alright, Go. We’ll meet back here in half an hour okay?” He asked checking his watch.

“Promise,” Jasper said and the two adults looked down at the boy.

“What? I don’t have a fucking choice? It’s either that or get fucking left behind so yeah I’ll stick with Jasper okay go run your fucking errands.” The 11-year-old shoved his phone and hands in his hoodie. 

As the two headed down the hall to the shoe store Max stopped in front of a store entirely filled with hats, in the window oddly enough was a green hat with a tree on it, the shade of the hat was right and the tree was the right shape but it was black. The window display proclaimed custom hats though and Max suddenly wished he could do something for David after everything he’d done so far.

“Sure looks like him huh?” Jasper asked with a small smile rest his hand on top of the kid's hat.

“Yeah…. But the tree would have to be green.” Max mumbled softly.

“We could get them to do it in green?” Max was about to protest when Jasper went inside the store and started to talk to the lady at the desk behind the embroidery machine, he motioned to the plain green knit beanie and asked her about getting it done up with the Camp Campbell logo. Max shuffled up to beside Jasper just as he was paying. 

“So… you got him a gift?” Max asked a little confused and Jasper turned to Max with a little smile. 

“Nope, you got him a gift.” Jasper winked at Max who quickly averted his eyes back to the window display. “Thanks….” He mumbled softly.

“I get it. Now let's go find you some shoes while she does the hat up okay?” Together they left the store and went to the shoe store across the hall. 

When trying on shoes Max went straight for the cheap brands while Jasper kept picking up the more expensive things.

“What the fuck?” Max asked staring at the 100$ price tag on a pair of boots the man gave him. “You said we had to get two pairs of fucking shoes, what the fuck…”

“Max…” Jasper said patiently. “We want to get boots that will last you a few winters, not just one, these ones will last you a while if we get the size up. They’re warmer, sturdier and safer, they’re the same brand David and I have.” Jasper kept his tone gentle and reassuring, hoping the boy wouldn’t realize that his shoe size probably wouldn’t be the same next year but that they simply wanted a good quality shoe for the boy.

“That’s a lot of fucking money…” Max swallowed tightly feeling anxious and overwhelmed. 

“I know just try them on okay?” He was knelt in front of the boy holding out the unlaced boots. 

“Yeah okay…” Wearily the tween put on the boot testing it out. “It’s a little big….”

“Just a little? Where are your toes?” Jasper felt the top of the boot to gauge and nodded. “That’s probably where you want them to be, you can wear big fuzzy socks in them until your feet grow a little.” Jasper gave the boy a little smile. “It’s okay, you're doing good bud, just gotta find some sneakers now.”

The sneaker quest went much the same, although at first, Jasper tried to convince Max to get the shoes with wheels in them, but then they both agreed that David would probably have a stroke about it. Once they came to final decisions Max had to sit on the bench in the hallway to breath through the amount of money jasper was putting down on shoes for him. It was more than meals for two weeks for his biological family. 

After that, they looped back around to the hat store picking up the hat that the saleswoman had so kindly wrapped up in a little box for them. Max clutched the wrapped box to his chest as they returned to the meeting spot to wait. David ended up being a few minutes late, coming back with a few more bags of what Max quickly realized were clothes for him. 

The tween felt a little dizzy, trying very hard not to focus on just how much money had been spent on him that day, more then he thought he’d ever owned in his life. “I could have just worn the same thing every day, like always, I could just continue to wash it in the sink every day and it would be fine.” Max tried to argue as they made their way back to the car. “You could return that stuff and save money….”

“You’re going back to school after Christmas Max, you need more outfits, it’s okay…” David tried to reassure him, but when that didn’t work David decided to distract him. “What’s that box you’re holding?” He asked curiously.

Max looked down, in all his anxiety he had nearly forgotten it, once they settled into the car Max thrust his arms out nearly throwing the box at his foster dad. “It’s… for you.” When David took it Max turned his head to face out the window, peering at the man out of the corner of his eye. 

David was delighted when he opened the box, he hadn’t expected anything, least of all a special and thought full gift. “Oh, Max….”

“DON’T MAKE THIS A BIG FUCKING DEAL, IT WAS MOSTLY JASPER ANYWAYS I JUST FUCKING SAW IT FIRST!” Max shouted in a panic. 

David quietly put the hat on waiting for the boy to settle down again before he spoke. “Thanks, Max, it means a lot to me. I know the shopping was overwhelming for you, but it’s important and necessary to have these things. We want to do this, I want to provide for you, you owe me nothing, they’re your things now.”

Max pulled his hood over his head retreating into it a little. “Thanks….” His words faded off and he turned his attention away again, forcing himself to think about anything else, it came as a relief when David put the musical back on. Max decided that this was what musicals were for, to drown out your thoughts with someone else’s catchy story.


	17. Irritation and Impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets irritable when faced with too many stressors and this can make him lash out more

After the mall, they dropped Max’s new things off at home before gathering together the props needed for that night and new things Jasper had gotten while they were out. They ate leftover pizza for dinner and relaxed for a few minutes on the couch while Jasper went over his plans for tonight. David never took off his new hat and Max felt good about that. It was embarrassing and awkward, but it also felt like a warmth spreading through his chest, like maybe it was a good enough representation of how much the care the other gave him truly meant.

“Jasper has to work the next couple days.” David reminded Max gently as Jasper flipped through collecting pages and books across the room.

“I remember…” Max knew that meant that most of his time would be spent with David and he was still struggling to figure out how he felt about it. David was someone Max truly cared about in secret, at Camp David could be a lot to handle but on the road trip home he’d been a bit easier to handle. He looked up at the redhead who was grinning at him and wondered if the other would be calmer now that it was just the two of them.

“Okay! I think I’ve got everything!” Jasper said as he tucked everything away into a backpack.

David moved across the room like a patient spouse, Max had always figured David was more of the absent-minded one he was starting to learn that they balanced each other. When David reached the island he reached over the lip on it and into a little jar procuring a little controller. “Your lights?” 

“What would I do without you?” Jasper asked with a little whistle taking the remote from the others hand casually let his fingers brush the other’s.

“I’m sure you could figure it out! You’re an intelligent man.” He was ever cheery and always the optimist, just one of the many sides of him that Jasper loved so much.

“It’s better to have you around so I don’t have to be.” Jasper teased.

“Can we get this shit fucking over with, you two can fucking flirt when I’m asleep, or better yet let’s skip the whole damn thing so I can go to bed and you two can suck a dick, each other’s.” Max shot, a little harsh, but he’d had enough of the day and emotions already and wanted to just shut down.

“MAX! LANGUAGE!” David shouted, the red creeping into his face nearly the same as his hair.

“Max, that was inappropriate, and you need to apologize for that one.” Jasper scolded.

The tween groaned and rolled his eyes. “Look I’m sorry that neither of you can see how the other feels and so you just dance around it instead of actually talking about it like normal adults….” He noticed the growing expression and panic on his foster dad’s face as the boy was coming close to outing him to his best friend. “Or just continue to ignore it, I guess that works too, whatever gets me in bed faster…. Look I’m sorry I went too far this time…” He sounded genuinely apologetic at the end. “I’m just irritable… I’m sure you’ll figure out your feelings towards each other or other people eventually and I will not bring it up again, I regret any awkwardness or hard feelings my words may have caused. Please just stop looking at me like that David.”

David seemed to calm a little and his face softened. “I’m sorry Max, thank you for your apology, you’re right let’s go.” 

Both adults ushered Max out the door and each in their own heads chalked Max’s outburst up to anxiety and absolutely nothing more. Maybe Max’s perception of how they themselves felt but had nothing to do with the others actual feelings.

___________________________

Theatre Thursday’s as they were called in the rec center was a small event with seven kids on Thursdays. They usually ended up playing drama games, doing improv, practicing monologues or learning scenes. This week the kids were presenting monologues which gave Max an excuse to sit in the back with David and not actually have to participate yet, but Max knew that Jasper would try and coax him into it eventually.

David told him things about the rec center that Max barely paid mind to, he also wasn’t paying attention to the kids on the stage all dressed up with a spotlight on them. Instead, Max’s mind was on his friends, He hadn’t really texted them much since he told them he had just moved and had to settle in before he could have people over.

So finally he took the opportunity of quiet and peace to take out his phone and text them.

MAX: So my dad says I could probably come visit you instead.

NIKKI: Really? 

NIKKI: That would be really cool!

NEIL: Dad would probably want to arrange it with your father.

“Fuck,” Max swore out loud, turning his phone for David to read the message before he could ask or scold.

“Ah… do you, do you want me to tell Carl? Or maybe Candy? I bet they would keep your secret until you’re ready to tell them?” David suggested, but Max shook his head a little nervously before finally texting back.

MAX: It wouldn’t be until after Christmas, it’s kind of a big thing around here. 

NEIL: Yeah I bet you just fucking love it.

Max snorted a little at that and David smiled to see his foster son happy.

MAX: It could be worse.

NEIL: Yeah you could be spending it with David.

NEIL: Remember how he acted that time we celebrated Christmas during summer? Could you imagine how extra he gets during the actual holiday season?

Max hesitated, he wasn’t sure how he felt reading something that tore apart his foster dad like that.

MAX: I doubt he’s that bad plus he gives good gifts, at least with him, you’d be sure to get a ton of cool shit.

NIKKI: You’re right there Max! I bet David really goes all out for Christmas! Maybe we should ask him next year at camp!

NEIL: If there is a camp….

Their chat faded away from the topic of David and they began to catch up from the last three months, it was a lot easier now via text. The theatre night passed quickly from there and then they were headed home, Max stayed up that night even after being tucked into bed by David to talk with them, always avoiding the subjects that were touchy. Eventually, he fell asleep mid-text and never actually sent his reply to some question Nikki had about some show they all watched.


	18. What Yvette Said to Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and David can't seem to forget what Max said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take some David/Jasper fluff!

“Are we… gonna talk about what Max said today?” Jasper’s voice was low and nervous from where his face was pressed into the pillow. They were both laying in Jasper’s room at the end of the hall, it was the biggest room in the house and had been David’s mom’s painting studio before she got sick. Yvette had insisted that Jasper move in and take it after David moved back into his old room.

“Max has said a lot of things today…” David was clearly trying to avoid the subject as he scrolled through the news feed on his phone.

Jasper rolled onto his side with a small sigh. “You know what I’m talking about…. David…” Jasper reached out and pushed the other’s phone away slowly. “Was there any truth to it?” He asked softly.

David slowly looked up from where Jasper’s hand touched his, his cheeks flaming red. “What do you mean?” He asked absently letting his thumb stroke the back of the others hand.

“David… do you feel anything for me?” His voice wasn’t demanding or even inquisitive, it was gently and urging, pushing the other just enough. 

His cheeks matched his hair now, his freckled barely visible on his skin through the heat. “Jas… you’re my best friend, you know I love you…”

“But do you like me?” He put more weight on the word. “Or is it all in Max’s head? Just an idea a 10-year-old came up with?” He hesitated, staring at David who was clearly struggling to find the right words to get out of the situation. “Davey…”

“I don’t want to ruin what we have…” He whispered softly. “It’s all so much…. Max coming and then the way you and he get along… I never anticipated that we would become a family. Somewhere in the back of my head, I kept imagining you saying you couldn’t handle living in a house with a kid like him, I kept imagining you leaving… But every day I come home from class and there you two are playing on the couch and it feels like my heart couldn’t get more full… and then Max said that and all I could think was ‘this is it, this is the last straw, Jas is gonna leave now.’” David turned his head away fighting off the tears. “And then you invited me to come talk in your room which was never so scary before… if you’re leaving… just say it.”

“I love you.” Jasper blurted it out at the end of David’s little fearful rant, his heart lept in his chest and he was pretty sure he was about to puke if David didn’t answer. “I love you, Davey.” He said again a little louder.

“What?” David’s head snapped over to stare at his best friend in surprise.

“I have loved you for a very long time…. But I couldn’t find the right time to say it, it never felt like the right time. In high school, you were with Gwen so I thought maybe that meant you wouldn’t ever like my anatomy…. And then you and Gwen admitted it wasn’t really a real relationship and that you liked guys, but I was too scared. Then after high school, you moved in with that fucker…. I thought I’d lost you for sure then, you never talked to me after that. The day you showed up on my doorstep crying, I wanted to murder him for how treated you and part of me still does. Then wasn’t a good time either because you were so broken and I didn’t want to be just a rebound or taking advantage of your shit situation…. And then time kept moving and we both got busy, your mother got sick and I didn’t want to pull you away from that, but I was so happy when she asked me to take this room. I keep thinking she knew so much of the future she wasn’t going to be a part of… When she sent you to camp to take care of Max, I sat with her every day, the nurses would tell me that only close family could be in there during certain times and she would swat them away saying that I had a right to be there because someday I’d be her son-in-law-“

“She said that?” There was a wet sharp laugh from the other side of the bed and Jasper could see David was crying now. He reached out gently sliding a thumb under the others eye swiping away the tears.

“She did.” Jasper nodded slowly shifting a little closer to the other now.

“I always wondered how it was you stayed with her so often…” David admitted softly. “I was a little afraid to ask.”

Jasper’s face softened as he gazed at the other, adoration filling his eyes. “In her last week… she asked me to take care of you, you and ‘that boy at camp, someday David’s gonna come home with that troubled kid and he’s gonna need love and support, you give the two of them enough for both of us okay?’ that’s what Yvette told me…”

David’s eyes widened slowly at that, he pulled his teeth over his bottom lip trying to keep the tears from getting worse. “My mom…. She… She had it all figured out didn’t she?” his words were breathy like he’d run a marathon.

“I sometimes think so,” Jasper said softly. “And I hope that I’ve done right by her, I hope that I’ve cared for Max well… I hope that… I can continue to care for both of you.” There was clear fear creeping into his voice now. 

David stared at the other for a long moment trying to figure out how to convey to the other what he was feeling, but words were failing him. 

It was the longest, heaviest and slowest moment of the men’s lives, laying there staring at each other unsure of what the next hour would bring let alone where they would be in the morning.

David was the one to break the tension, instead of speaking he rolled onto his side, reaching out he slid his fingers into the man’s dirty blond curls and pulled him into a desperate kiss. It was sloppy and wet with tears, it was by far the worst kiss either had ever had, but in some ways, it was also the best. 

The second kiss was better and by the third, they’d found their stride, Jasper wrapping his arm around David’s waist pulling him closer to him pressing their bodies together holding him close. David’s eyes closed after a moment, no longer staring so incredulously at his best friend, instead relaxing into it his fingers loosened and he stroked the back of the other's neck as they kissed once more.

David felt safer then he had in a while, and now he felt like he wasn’t alone like he had someone else to rely on with Max in a way that wasn’t making a burden of himself. There was something so powerful about having someone to lean on.


	19. Talking and Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is such a reassuring force to their small family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry this is a day late, I swear I'm not dead! I had some family stuff come up and I didn't get a chance to post, I promise I'll get you another chapter later today to make up for it!

“I should go check on Max…” David whispered from where he was pressed in against Jasper.

“He doesn’t sleep very well huh?” His face was soft when he looked down at the other, there was a care for both he and Max in those words that David was only just beginning to understand and it made butterflies swirl through his chest. 

“He has a lot of nightmares I think,” David admitted softly. “But I’m not sure he’d ever tell me.”

Jasper slowly pushed himself up pulling the other with him. “Let’s go see if he’s okay.”

“Let’s?” David’s heart faltered he couldn’t believe how much this man cared for a boy he’d just met, David loved Max but he’d known him for years now, how could his best friend already care so much? How could he have been so worried that Jasper was going to run off for the hills the second Max came around? He felt guilty now for not putting more faith in him.

“You couldn’t have known,” Jasper said softly. “You were scared and fear makes us irrational so please come out of your head, it’s my fault I didn’t convey to you the truth, not yours for not being able to read my mind.”

“And yet here you are reading mine again! It feels like you know so much more than me sometimes.” David got off the bed slowly sighing a little.

Jasper hadn’t gotten up he was still on the edge of the bed when he reached out and pulled the other in for a hug. “It’s because you wear your heart on your sleeve, to me you are an open book just like Max is to you. With him, I still have a lot to learn but he does remind me so much of you when you were little.” His hand trailed up the back of the smaller man's shirt stroking his skin in the small of David’s back.

“Thanks…” he appreciated the reassurance the other was constantly giving him but he also felt a little guilty for it too.

“Let’s go check on him.” His tone was reassuring and calming to David, he wasn’t entirely sure if Jasper was aware of just how much comfort he took from the taller man in ridiculously simple ways.

David moved down the hallway first, creeping closer to the wall missing the spot before Max’s door that creaked when he opened the door he knew that this time was not like the others. Max was crying, rather audibly and David had to wonder if the boy was even awake. Jasper came up behind him but he didn’t move to go closer and David was confused for a moment as to why not before he realized that the man who loved him was waiting for him to move first.

“Max?” David called softly and the crying became quieter now. “Max?”

“GO AWAY DAVID!” The words were meant to be threatening, to come off angry but he winced at how small the boy truly sounded.

“Max… it’s okay… it’s okay to talk about it…” David moved across the room, he didn’t say anything when he noticed the boy had tightly cocooned himself up in the knit blanket with his bear. He eased himself onto the edge of the bed gently, his hand reaching for the boys back. Max flinched away for a second and David had to remind himself not to take it personally, he left his hand there for a moment until Max shifted back so that his back was touching his foster dad’s hand. 

 

“I dreamt she was here…. It was so real… I could smell her perfume…” David felt himself nodding along as the boy spoke. 

“I know… I know…” His hands rubbed long smooth circles into the others back.

“Why did you come?” the words were accompanied by a sniffle as Max settled down. “Did you hear me from your room?” There was a worry to those words.

His red locks shuffled as he shook his head slowly. “No buddy, I come and check on you every night.”

The teal eyes stared up at him incredulously, illuminated by the moon drifting in the window and sparkling from the tears.

“Do you want to come lay with us for a while?” Jasper asked from the door, he knew David would ask, he knew that David would worry that Jasper didn’t want the kid in his bed so instead he asked.

Max’s eyes flicked to the door like he’d only just realized the other man was there. “Us?” he asked hesitantly.

“We were just laying on my bed talking, sometimes it’s not good to be alone.” Jasper offered the boy.

Max pushed himself up and glared at them. “No one will ever fucking know about this okay?”

The redhead nodded slowly reaching out and folding the boy into a small hug, at first the dark haired boy struggled against his paler foster parent but gave in after a moment. Max couldn’t recall the last time he’d been picked up so when he was suddenly off the bed, teddy, blanket and all, it was a little surprising. He wanted to protest but if he fought the other he was worried they would fall and one of them would get hurt so instead he whined a little. He was too tired to really make much of a fight anyways. 

The boy was caught off guard again when he felt the hand of the other man rub his back as they moved past. Max closed his eyes fighting the sleep that was coming for him now that he felt safe, he slipped beneath the sheets when they got there and was surprised when both David and Jasper joined him. 

He was vaguely aware of the hand rubbing his back as he slipped back into sleep, surprised at how easy it was now that he wasn’t alone. He didn’t even notice them talking quietly while he slept.

“We should get some sleep to… you can just leave him here for the night if you want.” Jasper offered. “As angry as he can be, I don’t think I’d be worried he’d stab me while I slept.” The taller man couldn’t help but chuckle at his own joke.

“I would feel bad just leaving him here….” David whispered looking down at the small sleeping frame, Max really looked his age right then, so open and vulnerable.

Jasper placed his hand on the other’s stroking the soft skin on the inside of the other’s wrist. “Then stay here too, the bed is big enough and I’m more than willing to share.” 

David’s heart fluttered, this wasn’t what he was expecting for their first night spent together, but it was so much better. “Okay…” He gave a little nervous nod as he lay down slowly wrapping an arm around the 11-year-old. 

Jasper settled into his spot on the opposite side, cuddling the boy between them and he let out a small sigh. “This is the best family I could have ever asked for….”

David had to deeply agree and wondered if Max felt even remotely close to the same way.


	20. I Will Come For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max needs help with his hair but Jasper isn't there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you now *looks at Catsloveable* some of you might want tissues before this chapter

It wasn’t exactly their first time sleeping in the same bed, they’d been best friends since they were Max’s age at camp so they’d shared bedrolls and tents, other sleeping arrangements. However, it was their first time sleeping in the same bed knowing they both have feelings for one another. David had lain there long after the other two had fallen asleep, watching their steady breathing lift their chests. After a few minute, Max had rolled over nestling into his arms and David couldn’t help but feel like his chest might explode. 

It took him a long while to fall asleep but he felt safe and happy with his little family, knowing that this was what his mother had wanted for him.

_________________________________________

For the first time all week David was the last one to wake up, he had gotten to sleep in and stress hadn’t woken him up. No instead his boys had, his boys, his heart fluttered as Max was sitting next to the bed looking grumpy. His arms were crossed and his face was blank but David knew that it was because he was mad at himself for feeling emotions.

“We brought you breakfast,” Max said frowning a little. “This wasn’t my idea it was his so don’t look too fucking far into this.” He growled.

David reached up ruffling Max’s hair. “Thanks, kid.”

Jasper stepped forward gently lowering the bed tray over the redhead’s lap once he’d pushed up into a sitting position. “I’ve got to get going to work, but you two have a good day Okay? I’ll be home at 6.”

The redhead was about to say goodbye when Jasper leaned down and gently kissed him instead. His cheeks warmed quickly and Max made a gagging noise. “Okay…” David’s voice was weak.

“Oh yeah, you think that’s gross?” Jasper laughed and peppered Max’s face with kisses which Max tried to fight against but ended up laughing too.

“Fuck off that’s so gross do you know how many germs you just shared?” Max asked rubbing the sleeve of his pajamas over his face, though he protested the boy seemed to be in a better mood. “Go off to your shitty job and deal with kids and leave us alone.” He added waving his hands at the other.

After Jasper left David ate the hash browns, bacon and eggs that were brought to him, if he had to guess; Max has picked the food, these were all things the boy loved. Max went and got a shower on his own leaving his foster dad alone to his thoughts. 

He finished his food and slowly made his way down to the kitchen, after cleaning up the dishes he heard a small sound from the entrance to the kitchen. Turning he found a wet Max wrapped in a towel looking a little lost. “What’s wrong buddy?” David asked his eyebrows furrowing together.

“Jasper…. Usually helps me with my hair… after my shower…” He sounded really far off, confused as to what he should do with Jasper not there.

David dried off his hands and turned towards the boy fully, walking towards him. “Alright then, I can help but I won't be as good. Show me what I can do to help.”

“He has a bottle of stuff he puts in my hair and combs it out….” He said walking back to the bathroom with his foster dad in tow. 

David couldn’t help but grin, had Jasper really been paying this much care to Max? His heart soared as he settled in on the toilet lid as the boy directed him, after a moment or so he was walking through the steps of combing out the boy's hair. “Do we blow dry it after?” David asked.

“No! It becomes a big fucking mess if you do!” Max sounded distraught. 

“Okay, Okay.” David laughed a little running his fingers through the other’s hair gently massaging the boy's scalp. 

“What should we do today? Should we go get you a haircut?” He wondered out loud.

“No! No fucking way I’m letting anyone touch my fucking hair without the other fucking nerd there… What if they ruin it…?” Max quipped softly. 

David’s smile softened a little and he felt a little pang of jealousy at how much the boy wanted the other man’s presence than his. David took a deep breath, it was just a minor bump they had had three days together and now he had three days with Max. They just had to find common ground. “You’re right, we don’t want you to look less than your best when we get a Christmas photo taken in the next couple weeks.”

“Christmas photo?” Max’s nose scrunched up in confusion.

David nodded as he got up slowly, now that he was done he’d let the other get dressed. “We take them every year, to show how our family has changed and grown.” 

“Oh…” Max seemed a little distracted by that idea, in his head the boy was wondering why they would want him in a photo that he probably wouldn’t ever be apart of again, what was the point?

“It’ll also make it fun to see how you grow into a little man over the years,” David said as he pulled the shower curtain across and turned on the fan. “Maybe someday you’ll even bring someone home to include in it.” David was just leaving the bathroom when Max stopped him grabbing hold of his shirt.

“What?” Was all he managed to say, his breathing was escalating a little.

“it doesn’t have to be for a long time Max, no need to worry, I just mean like if you ever get married or whatever.” David smiled but quickly realized something he said had made the half dressed boy panic more. “Max? What is it?”

His fingers gripped his foster father's shirt harder as he stared. “How long am I gonna be stuck with you fuckers?”

David became more confused with that. “Well… were a family… so… always?” He was worried that the boy was about to reject that, that he was going to pitch a fit. He wasn’t letting that fear show though, he knelt down to be closer to the boy's height. “Were family now Max.”

The tears started slow but built up very quickly pouring down his face as he tried to brush them away with the palms of his hands before David could see them.

“Max?” The voice was soft and full of concern.

“What about when you get fucking tired of me? I’m a little shit remember? You don’t fucking want me forever! How the fuck can you say something like that so fucking casually when it's not true! I will probably only ever be in one fucking photo so what’s the point of taking the picture with me in it?” His voice escalated with the tears and breathing, now he was hyperventilating. 

“Max….” He drew the boy into a tight hug gently rubbing the base of his neck in slow, easy, calming circles. “Max you’re not going anywhere. This is home, okay? You won't be leaving here except to go to university or to move out on your own when you’re ready. I’m always going to be right here for you.”

“How are you so fucking sure?” Max sobbed against the other's shoulder.

“I dropped everything to fight to get custody of you, I drove across the country to get you, Max,” David said seriously.

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO, NO ONE EXPECTED YOU TO.” By no one, Max meant himself.

David rubbed his back gently kissing the top of the boy's wet curls, pulling back to look Max in the eye. “Max?”

Max sniffled brushing tears away to look at the man. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I will come for you, Max, I will always come for you. No matter where you are, no matter what trouble you’re in, no matter what the situation. I am the one you can rely on now. I won't drop you, or leave you, or abandon you. You don’t have to call me dad, you don’t have to ever consider me your parent emotionally. But I will always be here Max and I will always come for you.” And the man was wrapping the boy into another close and loving hug, cradling him as he cried. David picked him up and took him back to his own room, laying down with the boy to cuddle and just let him cry out what he needed to.


	21. Calming Traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that Max found annoying before have become comforting

Max had never been in David’s room, not because he wasn’t allowed but simply because up until that point there had never been a need. As his breathing calmed and his vision slowly backed out of a tunnel Max began to look around. 

The first thing he noticed was the camp Campbell flag above the bed, of fucking course. He turned his head to the side resting it on the man’s chest, the soft beat of his caregiver's heart giving Max a rhythm to focus on with his breathing. 

The second thing he noticed was the man’s dresser was short and stout with a collection of pictures on one end. There was a framed picture of David’s family when his brother was still alive, there was a photo of Jasper and David at camp with David looking as cynical as he usually did, and a photo of David with some dog he must have had as a child. There were photos of camp recently too, one of Max, Neil and Nikki was closest to the bed and it made Max want to cry more, of course, there were other camp photos but they were all of group shots, the one of Max was the only one with less than 10 campers. There was a photo of David, Gwen, and Jasper as high schoolers, a prom photo of David and Gwen and at the back in the largest frame was a picture of who Max guessed must be Yvette. There was something about the quiet knowing that filled her eyes that calmed Max just a little, his grip on David loosening a little. 

He turned a little to look at the bookshelf in the corner beside the dresser, it was tall and settled on top were a couple stuffed animals, this comforted Max just a little bit about Mr. Honeynuts. 

The shelf was stacked with books of varying sizes all the way down to a lopsided pile of picture books that Max would bet were filled with some loving or positive morals. 

His eyes continued quietly passed the instruments in the corner, David’s guitar, a ukulele, a weird bowl like instrument that was similar, an electric guitar and an amp. He thought about all the times that David had sung at camp with the acoustic guitar, for a moment he felt sad at the thought that there was a chance there wouldn’t be a camp to hear David play at next year. But after a glance up at the man who was browsing his phone, he realized what he felt like he was missing were the memories of a blissful David, which he had right there holding him.

On the side table, Max noticed the journal, a playbook that had Jasper’s name on the front top corner, and a little speaker he imagined David listening to musicals out of before bed or leaving the farmers almanac playing while he slept. 

Somehow all the things that had always annoyed Max about David were the things that were bringing comfort to him now, all the quirks that were so stupid before were suddenly endearing about his foster parent. 

Max sniffled finally calmed down from his anxiety attack. “So…” He started and David set his phone down and turned his full attention to the boy. “Are you…. Just gonna be my foster parent forever?” He asked softly.

David shook his head and gave him that smile, what he had once interpreted as pity, but rather had come to understand as compassion and empathy. “No Max, I would like to adopt you some day… but I want you to be sure that this is where you want to be before that happens.

Max rested his head back down, his eyes flicking to the photos again. “It’s not like I have any other fucking play to live…. And it's not fucking awful here… you and Jasper aren’t that fucking unbearable…”

“Max… are you saying….?” His voice hushed like he might scare the boy off.

“I just don’t want to get fucking taken off to some other foster home David… and I know they fucking can if they feel like it…. Unless you just sign the shitty papers right? And then no one can try and come get me either….” He was referring to his family, who he wanted to see least of the world. “You said you fucking wanted it so you better not fucking regret it… you can’t just fucking get rid of me if you do.”

“We can start the process,” David said softly smiling. 

“so… you like comic books?” Max asked referring to the stack of Marvel books on the shelf.

“Yeah! You can read them anytime you want Max! Is there any you really like?” David asked softly mindlessly playing with a loose lock on the boy’s head.

“Black Panther is really cool…. And the new Ms. Marvel… In some ways she’s kinda like my mom was, she loved people and was caring, she also hated how the customs could be, you know having been married off to that abusive asshole…” David nodded smiling at Max’s reasoning. “I also really like Deadpool.”

David couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Somehow, I think I should have known.”

“What about you?” Max looking up actually asking David a question about himself for once.

“Star-lord, Rogue, and Spider Gwen,” David admitted watching Max’s face change in surprise. 

“Star-lord?” he asked confused. “Isn’t he…. He reminds you of Jasper doesn’t he?” Max had clearly guessed right, signified by the growing blush. 

“He’s Jasper’s favourite… Jasper dressed up as him for Halloween last year and all.” He watched as Max covered his face with his hand.

“Max? Would you like to go to the comic book store today? You could pick out a couple if you want.” He suggested softly.

“That… could be fun.” Max said it without a snarky remark or swearing and David thought that maybe they might actually be making progress.

“Okay you go finish getting dressed, I’m gonna grab a quick shower, and then we will go for sure.” Max nodded glad for a moment to escape and take a breath by himself.

He quickly returned to his room and while his foster parent was in the shower he ended up talking with Nikki and Neil for a bit. They didn’t talk about anything, in particular, a movie, a comic book, some new video game coming out, but Max was grateful for the distracting from reality.

Once David was dressed they headed out of the house together, the older man eager to actually get to bond with his foster child.


	22. The Fun Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes David wants to be the fun parent too

When they got to the comic store Max took his time looking around while David talked with the owner who matched David’s cheery personality and friendly demeanor. Max hated it. He carefully picked up comics, inspecting them while he listened to the adults talk about him, it wasn’t like the way his father or siblings would talk like he was an object that wasn’t here, it was warm and compassionate. Max hated that too, but he also kind of appreciated it. 

He was holding Vision comic staring at it blankly while he thought about how stupid emotions were before everything was cut and dry, fear, anger, hunger, hurt, pain and sadness. Now emotions were so confusing, he hated how what David was saying about him was making him feel. His cheeks were flushed and his stomach knotted. He was embarrassed, shy, angry that David was talking about him, happy at the tone David used idly talking about him but they were just so much for him. 

“Is that a good one?” David asked curiously. “I haven’t read much with Vision in it….” 

Max was so surprised when he heard the other’s voice suddenly he practically jumped out of his skin. “I-it’s interesting…” He mumbled softly, though he didn’t actually know. 

“Do you want to get that one?” David asked curiously.

“Could we get a Deadpool comic?” Max looked up with wide hopeful eyes.

David bit his lip and sighed nodding slowly. “Okay Max, so long as you promise to read them both.”

Max was surprised how willing the other was, but he wasn’t about to question it encase David was making a mistake. In reality, David was trying to encourage and foster the other into reading more, something he knew Max didn’t get to do much.

They bought the books and David thanked the owner for his kindness, the owner came from around the desk to give the redhead a hug, one David was eager to return. “You tell Jasper I said Hi.” The man whose name Max had missed, said with a little knowing wink, which sent David into a blushing, stumbling over his word’s mess. “And you’re welcome back any time Max.” 

Max looked up at the man and for the first time he didn’t jump to some shitty or scary conclusion about the man, he was just a sweetheart, or maybe Max was finally starting to let go of that fear. “Thanks….”

Max sat in the car reading comics, following David playing video games in stores and just genuinely quiet and contemplative for the span of the day they spent running errands. He actively fought negative thoughts or painful memories by thinking about the promises his foster dad had made him. The boy was struck by how mundane the errands were, there was no shopping for clothes or that, they were things like groceries, toiletries, cleaning supplies, just simple things. It was a really nice change.

As they were driving home around 3 Max looked up from his DS with a little frown. “So… are you and Jasper actually dating yet?”

“M-max!” David exclaimed in surprise flushing deeply.

“Well you were talking last night…. And he kissed you this morning… and the comic guy commented on it…. I just want to know if I should be prepared…. for dealing with that.” Max almost said something negative, like always, but Max knew for himself that talking about feelings was hard and he actually wanted to know. Max knew that talking about crushes was really hard.

“Well… We’ve not been on a date or anything… but I guess so…” David said biting his bottom lip. “But going on a date would be hard because now we have you and-“

“And I’m a little shit that no one can handle so you can’t leave me with some shitty ass babysitter and go out right?” Max’s expression soured a little.

“No Max! no…. I just worry that you wouldn’t like anyone enough to feel safe alone with them….” David tried to reassure the boy.

“Look if you want to go out for dinner just make Gwen fucking come over and watch me. She lives around here right?” He asked waving his hand around in the air. 

“O-oh…” David hadn’t thought of that, Gwen might be the only one Max ever decently got along with at Camp in terms of adults. “Well I hadn’t told her that you were here. I wasn’t sure you wanted me to. I was leaving that for you to decide.” 

“Where does she fucking live David?” The boy asked looking out the window.

David looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Let just get this over with and just go fucking tell her.” The truth was that Max didn’t want to tell her something like this over the phone, especially because there was a small voice in his head trying to convince him that David was ashamed of him. He thought seeing the man jabber on about him might settle that feeling.

_____________

So that was how they ended up on Gwen’s front step after running the shopping home. Max had changed from his regular blue hoodie to the hoodie/plaid jacket combo, claiming he was cold, but really it was that odd security of feeling like he fit in with the other. 

“Do you want to do the honours of knocking Max?” Gwen knew that David was stopping by her apartment, but Gwen had no idea about Max coming too. 

“Wait could we…” Max looked up at David with a grin. “Could you go hide while I knock? I want to pretend like I ran away from home and came to her….” 

David hesitated, about to scold Max that he shouldn’t play pranks, but as far as pranks went it was pretty harmless for Max and he did know if the curly haired blonde was there they would be doing it. David wanted to be the fun parent sometimes too. “Alright Max, I guess.” David went back down the stairs and out of sight.

Max stood stunned for a second, he really hadn’t thought it would work if he was being honest, but now he was excited. Turning Max slammed his fist on the door hard and loud. “Gwen! GWEN! I need your help!” 

The door was thrown open moments later to a woman in her pajamas looking on in horror. “MAX?!? What the hell are you doing here? How did you know where to find me? What’s going on?” She didn’t even register the jacket or how the kid looked far better then he ever had at camp, her thoughts were going to fast. 

“I ran away from home! I need a place to stay.” Max pushed passed her and went into her house. “I can’t go back there it’s unbearable Gwen, you’ve got to believe me.” Max took a deep breath thinking of the kids Thursday night who could pretend they were crying even if they weren’t, it couldn’t be that hard right? He started to sniffle as his pace slowed, he stopped at the doorway to the kitchen rubbing his eyes. “Gwen… I’m so scared to go back there….” If he really focused he could feel the water welling under his eyes.

“MAX?!” Gwen rushed over to kneel down in front of him. “Max, Max, it’s gonna be okay I promise. Whatever happened we can figure it out, David is on his way over, Max he can figure this out. We wont let them take you back there.” She was so stunned when she saw the water roll down the boys eyes, Max was pulling off a performance that he was sure Jasper would be proud of later.

There was a knock on the door then and Max jumped acting like it had scared him, he pulled away and ran off into the kitchen.

“Thank fuck…” Gwen got up quickly and went to the door. “David! Max is here! He just got here two seconds ago! He’s crying, David someone really fucked him up, we need to do something, we can let him go home!” She said grabbing him by the upper arm and hauling him in before slamming and locking the door.

“Max is crying?” David was genuinely surprised by this, it sent a little panic up into his chest before he remembered that Max was acting. 

“David, I’ve never seen him cry like this, you need to come calm him down.” She didn’t let go of his arm as she dragged him back into the kitchen. “Max, David’s here he can help you….”

“No! He’s just gonna take me home and I don’t want to!” Max cried from under the table, he was sat at an angle that he couldn’t be seen from the doorway, he’d already taken out his DS and was playing it.

“Max… Don’t be silly… If your hurt David won't take you home…” She looked to David for answers. “Right David?”

“Well… I mean I do kind of have to take him home eventually Gwen….” David said sheepishly, he could act, and he just kept telling himself to do what Jasper would in this situation.

“DAVID! What do you mean how could you take him home?” Gwen asked looking over at him appalled.

“Well… I mean Jasper is going to get confused if we aren’t home for dinner.” The redhead said rubbing the back of his neck.

Gwen’s face looked more confused than ever looking from the table to David. “What does that have to… what? You’re not making any sense….”

“Jasper gets off work at 6, if Max and I aren’t home by then he might get worried.” David rubbed his arm as it slowly clicked in Gwen’s head.

“He’s living with you?” The girl moved around the table. “Get out here you little shit! Who taught you how to act like that?”

Max looked up at her with a wicked grin. “David’s boyfriend. They’re like my parents now or whatever, it’s pretty fucking weird, to be honest, Gwen, can I just live here instead?”

She looked down at the boy, noticing the hair that was styled like Jasper’s blonde curls, and the jacket that was like David’s green one. “What the hell is going on here, someone better start fucking talking.”


	23. Talks With Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tells Gwen what's going down

“My mom fucking killed herself,” Max said from where he sat hunched over the Ds.

Gwen looked up alarmed to David who nodded slowly. “Instead of coming to pick him up at camp, that’s what she was doing….”

“How did I not know? How did you not tell me? Is this why you were absent so much from our friendship since camp? Fuck I’m too young to have an ex-boyfriend who has a 10-year-old kid already.” Gwen slumped into the chair putting her head in her hands. “Oh, Max….”

“Don’t, Don’t fucking give me that, I get enough of that shit from them and you’re the last fucking person on earth I want more of it from.” The boy hissed angrily mashing buttons now hunching down a little more. “She did it to fucking escape my father and I honestly can’t fucking blame her, he’s a fucking awful human being and I hope he rots in jail for fucking ever.” 

“So…. It was pretty bad?” She asked softly.

David nodded slowly gently resting his hand on the woman’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Yeah but I’m with David and Jasper now and as fucking annoying as they are I guess its better than anything fucking else on this godforsaken shit ass planet. It’s not like any of my other family ever fucking cared enough to do anything other than defend my fucking father.” David turned now from Gwen to kneel down next to Max.

“It’s okay buddy….” He said softly gently stroking the boy's hair, brushing it out of his face.

“Yeah…” A small sigh escaped the 10-year-old’s lips as he let out the anger that had been building up. “You’re right… it is, thanks…” 

Gwen’s eyes went wide as she looked between the two, it made Gwen think of parents day and how David had actually managed to get through to the boy, of the times after that that David was able to get through to him. She was starting to realize that David was probably the only one equipped to actually take care of him. 

“Hey Max, do you mind if I steal David for a bit? Just to talk in the living room?” Gwen asked.

Max shrugged a little at that. “Yeah whatever…. It’s not like I haven’t been stuck with the annoying asshole all day….”

“Max language.” David was still trying to get Max to stop swearing, but more so trying to reinforce that there were things that Max could swear about, like the stuff that happened with his family but that needless swearing wasn’t allowed.

Max went quiet then pulling his jacket tighter around himself. “Go talk or whatever.” He mumbled.

David straightened up and motioned to Gwen, together going to curl up on either end of the floral couch that had been painful for David to carry in here with Jasper. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Are you sure you can do this?” There was worry clear on her face when she said it, and he tried not to get defensive, he understood that Gwen wasn’t questioning him, just being sure.

“It’s not just me… Jasper helps a lot.” He admitted softly. “I probably would be in way over my head if he weren’t holding me up…”

She pondered that thought. “Did Max… call him your boyfriend?” He studied David’s reddening face, quickly looking away. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!?” she shouted out huffing her chest up, sticking out her bottom lip dramatically, this was the drama shit Gwen loved to hear about. Two roommates raising a boy together, falling in love. “How long has Max been here?”

“Max has been here almost a week.” He answered the first question a little bit easier than the other. “Max… figured out from being around both of us… how we felt and… outed us to one another… It was really awkward, but Jasper professed to me last night…. I don’t know what to do though. I don’t want to make things complicated for Max. Max loves Jasper so much, what if this doesn’t work out?”

“You love Jasper too, you have since goddamn middle school! You had such a terrible relationship in the past, but you need to trust yourself that you know what’s best for everyone involved.” She said gently patting her redheaded friend’s knee reassuringly.

“I know.. I’m just scared is all….” David fidgeted with his hands a little.

“I know, how about I come watch Max one night so you two can go out? I’m sure Max and I can come to some kind of agreement to not burn your house down.” She said with a smirk. “Right Max?” She didn’t raise her voice when speaking to the boy, she knew he was listening.

“Yeah, I suppose.” The boy's voice echoed back from the kitchen.

As they were talking Max actually made his way over to a chair in the corner of the living room to curl up in that was little more comfortable.

“How’s he doing?” Gwen asked lowering her voice now.

David smiled over at Max. “He’s Max, it hasn’t changed him much. He has opened up a lot more and we’ve actually talked about some stuff, but I’m so proud of how much Max has come with emotional maturity.” Max ducked his head down a little more to hide his blush. “He’s really good at video games, he and Jasper play games while I’m at school.”

“David even joins in some nights, he’s not absolute shit.” Max chimed in nervously.

“Thanks, Max.” Gwen watched the little exchange with surprise, watching David beaming with pride.

“Well, I can’t say it isn’t weird, but I’m happy that you two are happy,” Gwen admitted. 

She and David spent the next hour gossiping, mostly it focused on her and David talking about Jasper which Max was attempting not to pay too much attention to. David took every opportunity he could to bring up things he loved about Max. 

When it got to be about 4:30 David got up and stretched. “We should probably get home to make dinner.” David gave Gwen a big hug then. “I really appreciate being able to talk about everything with another adult outside the situation.” 

“Don’t mention it, good luck, and I’ll see you Sunday, right Max?” Gwen asked looking over as the kid got up from the chair.

“Yeah, whatever,” Max mumbled moving over to stand next to David.

“What do you say to Gwen Max?” he asked.

“Thanks for not freaking the fuck out or whatever.” David wanted to argue the other owed her more but he could see Gwen appreciated the genuine thanks from Max.

“Alright let’s get going.” David gently patted the back of the blue pad hoodie and together they headed home.


	24. Sometimes you can't avoid filler chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler of them all coming home and eating dinner

“Jasper is going to be so impressed with you!” David said laughing in the front seat. “I would never be able to do that…” David blushed deeply as his words trailed off. “I hope Gwen isn’t mad though, it was a little shocking.”

“No way that was fucking funny! Did you see her face when she looked at you when you said you had to take me home! She looked like she was going to strangle you right there!” Max couldn’t help but bust out laughing at it. 

David shivered behind the wheel. “My life flashed before my eyes.” 

Max thought about making some bad joke but decided against it for once. “How was it?” The boy asked with a little smirk.

“Not enough time hanging out with you Max.” David looked at Max through the mirror at a red light, beaming.

“Ugh, I bet I would feel the fucking opposite if I saw my life…….” Now it was Max’s turn to trail off. “Alright alright, I’m sorry, you’re right… it’s not that bad hanging out with you and were stuck with each other now anyway, pretend I didn’t say anything….” Max groaned, the look of hurt in David’s eyes right then was enough to actually make him feel guilty for once.

“Thanks, Max.” David accepted the other’s apology easily, though silently a little excited about how willingly Max had offered it up for once. “Exams are coming up in two weeks, then after that, you and I will get to spend a bunch of time together for Christmas break!” 

Max rolled his eyes to the window. “Fucking great….” 

When they got home David went straight to the kitchen to start cooking while Max moved to sit on the couch. He played more plants vs. zombies by himself until Jasper got home. When the other adult got home he quietly joined Max on the couch to wind down a bit, just watching rather then joining in. When he first sat down he was close to Max with one arm over the back of the couch, over the course of the game Max slowly maneuvered with the controlled until he was sitting with his back against Jasper’s side. 

David watched from the kitchen, heat filling his chest and cheeks, happiness brimming over in his heart. When he was sure they weren’t paying attention, he took a photo, he did this any chance he got since they would be important memories. He finished dinner with a goofy smile and set out plates on the coffee table of the warm pasta. 

“The fuck is this?” Max asked poking at the creamy past with his form.

“Alfredo.” David and Jasper exchanged glances of amusement as they realized Max was about to try something new. 

He rolled up the sauce soaked noodles on his fork and shoved it in his mouth contemplating it for a while. “It’s not bad, but it’s a little less….” Max sought the word he was looking for. “Flavourful. Than some of the things I like.” The boy shrugged and went back to eating more then his share of it.

“Hey, Jas guess what?” David shot halfway through eating.

“You finally got that dog we talked about getting?” Jasper asked perking up enough to elicit a laugh out of David.

“No!” exclaimed the redhead. “Not right now!” He shook his head at the persistent man. “Max was a brilliant actor and played a prank on Gwen, she completely bought it. Max why don’t you tell the story.”

Max had been prepared for the other to recount the tale and now was struggling when he was called on. “Uh well… when we went up to Gwen’s, David hid and I pretended to have run away from home and desperately needed help.”

“He was even fake crying!” David chimed in which made Jasper laugh.

“She kept promising me everything would be okay and that David would show up and save the day. And then he walked in and told her flat out that he was gonna have to take me home. And she almost killed him for that! And then even more so when she found out the truth!” Max rambled becoming animated as he regaled the tale to the curly haired man. 

“Sounds like you two had a lot of fun without me.” Jasper slumped down a little. “I wish I didn’t have to work and could hang out with you two all day.” He admitted.

“Yeah but you’re a shitty adult so you’ve got no fucking choice. I would love to never fucking grow up and have to deal with that shit.” Max announced which made both the adults laugh a little, David was happy that Max hadn’t entirely lost his childhood, that he was clutching to it with so much hope. 

Jasper shrugged. “Oh well, it sounds like you’re going to have to join in on improv next week!” Jasper changed the subject a little.

“Oh fuck….” Max hadn’t thought of these repercussions that his actions would cause. “Do I fucking have to? I’d rather just sit around and do nothing.

“Nice try,” Jasper said with a laugh shaking his head. “Nope, you’re mine to mold now.”

Max rolled over onto the couch groaning, if Preston ever found out about this, he would never fucking hear the end of it. “Can we just watch something tonight?”

“Tired of video games?” David didn’t seem surprised by this, pleased more so, it meant that Max would be able to self-regulate the way he used his time.

Jasper pulled up his computer, opening it and flipping through movies. “What do you want to watch?”

“How about something Marvel?” The redhead piped up with something that they could all agree on.

They watched a couple, in order for Max who had never seen any before, until Max fell asleep on the couch again. They put him to bed before standing awkwardly in the hallway, “Do we….” Jasper flushed deeply motioning between them in more of a fidgeting motion.

“We could talk more if you want?” David suggested though he wasn’t sure he really wanted to talk. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Jasper slid his fingers down David’s arm weaving them with the shorter man’s his heart racing a little.


	25. Don't Read This Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Jasper "talk"

David sank down onto the edge of the bed watching the other close the door gently, trying not to make a sound that might bother Max. It was ridiculous really, the door closing would not be enough sound to wake the boy but they both were nervous so everything sounded louder than it really was. 

“So… you and I…” Jasper started wincing at the sound of his own voice as he turned rubbing his neck sheepishly.

“What about us?” David tried to sound innocent as he asked, tried to feign like he wasn’t sure what the other was talking about so that the taller man had to say it out loud first.

“When I left I kissed you goodbye, and last night we made out here on my bed….” His cheeks warmed at the image of David sprawled out beside him on the bed, lips slightly parted, hair mused up from his own fingers playing with those soft red locks. “But are we-“

David didn’t want to talk, he was too afraid to use his voice worried that it might betray him due to anxiety, instead, he pulled the other down by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard causing both their heart rates to leap.

Jasper’s thoughts left his mind, any questions he had lost to even his own consciousness to return later more confusing than ever. He felt the curve of the redhead’s lips against his when they came together, felt the muscles working to draw his focus. Jasper lowered himself over the other resting one knee on the bed beside the other, but as Jasper got closer to the other the redhead pushed him, flipping them over. He felt the warm legs press against his hips, David’s ass sitting on his lap, felt the hands touch the other's chest gently as he realized what he’d done.

“I-I’m sorry… I just… control is… I want-“ He began rambling before Jasper cut him off.

“Control issues, you want it because you can no longer handle having someone else in control after before? I read a few books…. To know what you might be like in relationships after what happened.” Jasper felt the heat grow in his cheeks and begin to creep down his face more towards his neck. “It’s okay you can take it.” He reached up stroking the others cheek gently. “I’m not him I promise.” He would do whatever it took to make the redhead comfortable. 

The freckled man pressed his face into the others hand, placing a kiss at the center of his palm with a relaxed sigh. He leaned forward now pressing his hands into the other's stomach as he did, balancing himself so he could kiss the other again.

Jaspers rough thumb snuck its way under the hem of the other's shirt finding a satisfyingly small spot to trace on the inside of the others hip which got a bit of a reaction from David.

The redhead’s soft lips moved now, pressing delightful little kisses along the others jaw, the stubble there brushing his skin.

“David I-“ He was silenced by another kiss which was followed by a slow shake of the head indicating David was not ready to talk.

He continued his slow path down the other's neck until he seemed to find a soft spot near the nape of the blonde’s neck and stopped there for now. His kisses turned a little rough, catching Jasper off guard when suddenly teeth scraped skin, pleasure, and pain shooting from the spot his voice leaping from his throat in a small groan. His partner seemed delighted by this discovery now sucking the soft skin back and forth through his teeth until he was satisfied with the mark it left behind. He pulled back slowly to gaze upon his work with an unrestrained delight, his cheeks a deep red, his lips quirked up in half a smirk. Jasper had never seen such a sparkle in those eyes that he’d swear they were orbs of emerald faceted to catch the light in just the right ways.

The blonde cautiously ran a hand up under the other's shirt, eyeing for the others reaction, watching as David went as still as if he were sculpted of clay. “Stop… you don’t… you don’t want to see what’s there.” Jasper was known to walk around the house shirtless, and when they were younger neither thought too much of it, however since David moved in with him back in the apartment he had been very careful to always keep most of his body covered. Now it hurt Jasper more then he could say to see the ashamed look take over the delighted one that had been there just moments ago.

“David.” Jasper forced his voice to be firm but also keep that caring edge to it. “David, whatever he did, that’s on him, but it won't stop me from loving you.”

“H-h-how are you so sure?” The tremble in his voice as he fought off tears nearly broke Jasper’s heart in two. 

“We’ve both seen the scars on Max, the burns from cigarettes, the scars from health problems left untreated, scars of abuse and neglect. But neither of us love him any less, to you, he is your son, with or without scars. To me you are the one I love, scars don’t make you any less David, any less worthy of love. But I can understand if you aren’t ready to share that with me.” Jasper lowered his hands back out of the others shirt moving to take David’s hand.

David pushed the other’s hands away and slowly reached under his shirt pulling it up over his head, the blush was replaced by a look of determination. The worst of it was on his back anyway and he took comfort in the fact that Jasper couldn’t see it from that angle.

Jasper refused to let his eyes linger on the marks that riddled his love’s body from another man who filled the blonde with a desperate hate. He wished that David had placed charges against the man who had done this, but when it was still fresh David had been too ashamed to speak out and now he was too anxious about the idea of it.

He looked up at the other and realized he’d been holding his breath and his love looked so scared about what he was going to say in reaction. He let out the breath all at once. “Damn.” He let the word get swept up in the air as it rushed from his lungs. “You’re so handsome.” 

“Stop!” David shouted hiding his face behind his hands in sudden embarrassed, Jasper leaned up slowly placing kisses along the others collarbone that sent shivers down his partner's spine.

There was a scream then, one of sheer and utter guttural fear from Max’s room that cut their fun short, both adults scrambling to get to the boy. David hauling on his shirt as he ran.


	26. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max struggles and Sunday starts out fine

David threw the door open in a rush looking at the bed where Max still was, he was thrashing against the sheets and the bang of the door only made the panic worse. David and Jasper moved across the room quickly, David moved in one motion grabbing onto the boy who recoiled at the touch but after a moment began to calm down. Not once did he wake during this.

Jasper got up and onto the other side of the bed so he had a side to wrap his arms around quietly whispering. “It’s okay Max, it’s okay… It’ll be okay.” His voice was level and reassuring.

“Do you think it was a nightmare?” David asked softly looking at the boy.

Jasper shook his head slowly. “Night Terror.” He ran his fingers through the boy’s curls gently. “He was probably reliving something bad like you used to but more violently.”

“You mean like I used to when” David didn’t want to talk about when he avoided that topic like the plague. “When I first moved in with you?”

“Exactly like that.” Jasper pressed his face into the boy's curls and moved from the whispered discussion back to the murmured reassurances and David couldn’t help but wonder if this was how Jasper had treated him.

“Was goin on?” Max’s voice was hoarse from the shouting, he was groggy and confused now that the adults were suddenly cuddling him. 

Jasper and David exchanged looks before looking down to those tired teal eyes. “You were having a bad dream buddy.” David ran his fingers through Max’s hair this time gently scratching at the base of the boy's skull, it had always calmed Jasper and now it was calming the boy.

“Ssssorry to wake you up.” Max’s s drew on longer then it should have. “Can I come sleep with you two?” The memory of the night terror was starting to come back and he was too anxious to fight it.

Jasper didn’t hesitate, he would be disappointed that the boy had cock blocked him, but he couldn’t say that he was really bothered by it, the boy's safety came first in his mind and he was certain it did in David’s too. “Of course sweetpea.” Max pretended to gag at the nickname as his foster father began to lift him up.

Jasper moved ahead to get the doors, closing them behind as well. They returned to Jaspers room and David laid the boy out on the bed gently. “I’m just going to go put pajamas on.” He watched the other nod in agreement as they knew what had been happening before had to be put on hold for the night.

Jasper laid on the bed cuddled up with the boy while David changed, when David came back from getting ready for bed Jasper went and got ready.

When he came back he surprised David, instead of getting on the other side of the boy who was coming to feel like their son, he cuddled up to David. Jasper pressed his chest to the others back, wrapping his arms around David, his hand resting on Max’s back. He tiredly pressed his lips to the back of David’s neck.

The touch of the other's lips electrified him, a small tremble following the length of his spine and David couldn’t help but wonder what the other was thinking about. 

“I love you both.” The words were barely the volume of a breath, for a moment David didn’t think he’d actually heard it.

“Love?” The Redhead’s heart lept with joy practically skipping a beat.

He felt the taller mans face press into his flame hair. “Is that alright?” It was barely a mumble.

“I can’t tell you what you feel…..” David closed his eyes tightly trying to keep his breaths calm.

“O-of course, but I want you to know that you don’t have to say anything back anytime soon,” Jasper whispered quickly. “There isn’t any pressure.”

“I-i-i-i-I Really like you too.” David stammered out quickly. “But I’m not ready for the hard L, not yet…”

Jasper shook his head just a tiny bit. “I get it, it’s okay, I appreciate the honesty. Let’s get some sleep okay, we can try talking again tomorrow.” There was a little smirk to the others tired voice.

David was surprisingly the first to fall asleep for once, Jasper following quickly behind. 

___________________________________

The next day Max and David lay around reading comics while Jasper worked, Max thought it was stupid he worked on the weekend. 

When the man got home they played quietly together on the couch, Max curled up against David while they played, the redhead sat watching quietly stroking the boy's hair back from his face. They ate dinner together, frozen food that Jasper put in the oven when he died during the game. 

That night Max didn’t even try to sleep in his own bed, without even asking he came in, refused to talk about it and curled up with his bear and blanket in Jasper’s bed. The men decided not to push him to talk and accepted that they wouldn’t get to do anything that night but still wanted to actually talk. Once the boy was asleep the milled about quietly whispering about nothing in particular or substantial, wanting a little piece of normalcy for a bit. 

The next day they all slept in till Jasper had to go to work at 11. For the first little while Max lay on the couch reading comics while David cleaned, but once that was done they had to go out for groceries.


	27. So Maybe David Isn't Always Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David runs into his Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ʘ‿ʘ✿) Enjoy <3

David’s blood ran cold when he saw him. They were halfway through the grocery store when his eyes fell upon the man.

***

“Max do you want any crackers?” He asked as he turned the corner, the ten-year-old sitting cross-legged amongst the food in the cart.

“Can we get the cheese ones?” He asked making a square with his hand, not pausing to look up from his phone where he had been texting Nikki and Neil.

“Yeah, sure buddy.” He said looking up from the grocery list. It was only for a second, but he saw the golden locks at the end of the aisle as they headed for the next one. He almost didn’t notice it but that was unmistakably the back of his head. David visibly shuttered a little.

Without missing a beat and without looking up; “The fucks wrong with you?” Max asked.

“Uh, nothing it’s okay just thought I saw an ex.” He wanted to just brush it off and leave it there but as he headed further into the store following down their list he inevitably ran into the pure golden boy himself.

“David is that you?” The voice was a pleasant and light sing-song, it always was and it sent shivers down David’s spine in the same way that the feeling of being watched from a distance on an empty street might. 

“Daniel!” David said putting on a painful smile clasping his hands together and turning back to face the man.

Max finally looked up from his phone, shut it and shoved it into his hoodie. He took a deep breath, he was enough of a troublemaker to read the situation in seconds, he rose to his feet carefully and hopped out of the cart. It wobbled a little as he was getting to be a size that couldn’t get in and out of the cart without a little support to keep it from falling over, but he managed it. He put on the nervous child act and walked up beside David sliding his hand into the other’s. “Papa?” He said laying it on thick, using his small size to the best of his advantage.

Both men looked down in surprise for very different reasons. “Oh, Max sweetie I didn’t hear you get up,” David said quickly recovering, he’d been with Max long enough to spot a scheme a mile away. “What is it, sweetheart?” 

“Who’s this?” He asked keeping his voice small.

“This is Daniel sweety, he and I used to be together a long time ago, before your dad and I,” David said softly laying it on as thick as he could.

Daniel made a face wondering who would say that to such a small kid. “You have a kid now huh?” Daniel asked in surprise. “I thought you said you didn’t want kids?”

David was about to answer when Max put two and two together; remembering what Jasper said about the abusive ex David had. With ease, Max stepped forward pulling out a pocket knife. “If you ever fucking touch my dad again I’ll fucking cut you, he didn’t want kids with you, you shitty creep, now get the fuck away from us.”

“Max!!!” David shouted in alarm quickly reaching for the boy.

Daniel crouched down in front of the curly haired boy. “You’re certainly an unusual one, no wonder he was so attached to you, he likes broken things,” Daniel said obviously amused by the child. “Wait until he realizes he can’t fix you and then he’ll drop you just like he dropped me.” Daniel ruffled the boy’s hair playfully, his smile was too large, too wide and showed too many teeth, it was incredibly unsettling.

“Fuck off,” Max swore and David didn’t even try to correct him, he was far too stunned and panicked to even react.

Daniel got up slowly nodding to David. “See you around I’m sure.” He waved a little, carrying his basket away he headed for cash.

“Max….. I appreciate you caring but you shouldn’t have jumped up in front of a dangerous man….” He said softly.

“Yeah, Whatever.” He said with a huff headed back for the cart.

“Where did you get the knife?” David asked confused.

“Oh…” Max shoved the blade against a box in the cart and instead of going through it he knife bent back. 

“IT’S FAKE? What if he had tried to hurt you, Max?” 

“He doesn’t have the guts to do that here around everyone else here.” He grumbled. “And if he had I would have screamed… don’t worry about it, David.”

David chose not to bring up the fact that Max had genuinely called him Dad in the middle of that. “Let’s finish off the list and go home Okay?”

“Can I get takeout tonight with Gwen?” Max asked hopefully.

David sighed. “Yeah I suppose, but this isn’t the end of this conversation, tonight Jasper and I are going to talk and tomorrow we're going to sit down together and discuss what just happened okay?”

The boy nodded slowly grumbling about how stupid it was they had to talk about it. 

_____________

On their way home something started bugging David, he looked back in the mirror with a long frown. “Max, I just have one question… how did you know who he was?”

Max looked up nervously. “Look don’t get fucking mad or whatever, but Jasper told me… He was trying to like get me to like you I think? Trust that you know what I’m going through?”

David let out a little sigh, it made sense. “It’s okay I’m not mad.” He reassured the boy as they pulled into the driveway. 

“Wait, David….” Max said before he got out of the car. “Did he really… do more then my father did?”

David turned slowly to Max trying to decide if he should or not. “Have you ever heard of gaslighting?” 

Max shook his head slowly as a response.

“He would…. Manipulate me into feeling like… like conversations or things hadn’t happened that had, or made me feel like things or conversations that hadn’t happened really had… He would make me think I was crazy, like certifiable. He put me in a mental hospital twice for two weeks each.” David swallowed tightly trying not to cry in front of Max, but he couldn’t hold it back, he let out an ugly sob, his hand moving to cover his mouth. 

The boy moved from his seat crawling over the center console to slip into his foster father's lap and hug him tightly. “That sounds really fucking terrible…. And… he did the other things like my father?”

“I have scars too, like you Max,” David admitted softly.

“Can- Can I see them?” He asked hesitating at the question.

“I’ve seen yours so I suppose it’s only fair, let's get the groceries inside and then I’ll show you.” David agreed.


	28. In The Name Of Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Jasper find out just the extent of what Daniel did to David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about waiting till tomorrow to release this, but hey, here it is now. I promise you the next few chapters will be MUCH lighter! Christmas is coming, and exams for David.

That was how David ended up sitting on the couch, shirtless, he could feel the 10-year-old’s eyes on his back, he could sense the horror that existed in anyone who saw it. He fidgeted for a while with his shirt folding it over and over until it was as small as he could get it, his head bent down low waiting for Max to say or do something. 

It felt like they’d been sitting there for hours when in reality it had been barely been a couple minutes before he felt the small fingers trace over one of the many little featherlike scars. “Fucker.” David heard his foster son whisper. The paler man thought about correcting his language but didn’t then, instead he turned to look back at Max.

What he saw there was the most shocking thing he’d ever seen in his life, he could have turned around and Max had been replaced by an angsty alien and he doubted he would have been more surprised. “Max….?” He asked softly watching the boy using the palms of his hands to quickly try and get his tears under control and couldn’t.

“How the fuck could anyone do something so horrific to you? You’re like the happiest fucking idiot on the planet, what the actual fuck?” Max swallowed back a sob, he didn’t want to look like a complete baby. 

David shifted closer wrapping his arms around the boy pulling him into a tight hug. “It’s okay Max… I’m okay now.” He said softly. “They’re just scars now….”

“Did he…. He did them on purpose right? That doesn’t just fucking happen?” Max could barely hear himself talk, he felt so small.

David almost didn’t want to tell the boy, he wished that he could save the boys innocence, but it was far too late for that, so he sighed and chose the truth. “Yeah, he did it himself, every day of our relationship a new cut… and at that time I thought I deserved it… like I had asked for it….” 

Max stared at the man in horror. “There’s no fucking way? You couldn’t have fucking asked for that! That’s ridiculous!” he argued.

“I know that now, but that was just another part of that gaslighting I told you about Max,” David said patiently. 

“Mine aren’t nearly that fucking bad! What am I even fucking complaining about! Why would you let me whine on about my problems like… like they were even that bad?” Max asked staring up at the man’s green eyes.

“Oh Max,” David said quickly. “Max nothing invalidates the trauma you went through. You can’t compare your experience to mine, they are two equally terrible things and they happened to us. You still have a right to be upset, to be traumatized, to have PTSD like I do. If I could take all that away from you, I would Max, sweetie, one hundred percent I would take on all your pain if it somehow made you better. But if I had known you were going to feel like you don’t have a valid claim to feeling like shit, then I wouldn’t have shown you these.” Max stared in awe when David swore, he never heard the redhead swear. 

Max cried for a long moment. “You had all that bad stuff happen to you….” Max was trying actively not to swear and struggling with it. “But you still think I can be upset about these?” Max slowly took his own shirt off referring to the scars that remained there.

David ran a thumb over a burn scar on Max’s shoulder. “Of course you should be… The people who were supposed to protect you in this life failed you… you have every right to be upset. To be angry.” 

Max threw his arms around the other hugging tightly there. “Thanks, asshole,” Max mumbled causing David to laugh a little through his own tears. 

“Hey, how about you show me that game you’re always playing on your DS?” David asked softly.

“Animal crossing?” he asked and nodded. “Yeah, I think you would really like that.”

And that was where they stayed for the rest of the afternoon, huddled together playing games, forgetting to put their shirts back on, not caring for the first time that their scars were exposed because both felt safe.

_____________

Jasper stopped short in the door, at first he was filled with a deep warmth when he saw the two of them huddled together on the couch. It made Jasper feel complete knowing he had a family to come home to every day like this, it gave him so much energy to get through the day knowing that at the end he could come home to things like this.

But that warm feeling was cut short as he got closer, the first thing that registered was the bare skin, the second was Max’s scars as they were pretty striking against his earthen tone skin, but when he saw David’s back fully his mind and body went numb with pure hot blood-boiling rage. 

Hundreds of tiny scars littered the man’s back, his fuzzy brain taking a few moments to register the pattern of them. Wings. The fucker had carved hundreds of tiny feather like scars into David’s back to form some macabre wings.

He blinked and suddenly gasped in air when he realized he’d been holding it, as his vision slowly came back to reality he was all too aware of the horror on David’s face. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t go out tonight….” He heard the usually cheery voice break in the distance. 

“No, no David I want to go out with you.” His voice sounded foreign and he couldn’t remember making the active choice to talk.

“You don’t look that way… you look like you’re going to be sick… “ David was getting up to move away and Jasper couldn’t let the other recoil from him, it had taken so much just to get them to where they were.

He stumbled forward catching the others lips with his, numbly kissing him. “It’s okay.” Jasper gasped afterwards. “I’m mad at him… Not you, it’s not you.” He assured the man he loved so much. Max was staring helpless and so worried about his dad’s from the couch. “Please, I want to go on a date with you.” He was aware of what he was saying now, he was regaining the lost control.

“O-okay,” David replied flustered. “I’m sorry… you had to see it like that, to ruin our night.”

“Nothings ruined, you have nothing to be guilty of. We’re going to have fun, I promise and you don’t need to be ashamed. I love you David no matter what.” He as searching for the right words to comfort him but was failing. 

“You two should get ready, Gwen is gonna be here soon,” Max said, his voice sounded tiny but he was trying to break up the tension. 

“Right… we’ll do that.” David leaned down and gently kissed Max’s head to comfort him, but the boy quickly swatted it away. Jasper watched the scars move like real wings as David shifted his muscles.

When they got to the top of the stairs Jasper finally managed to say it. “Why? How?”

“He was apart of some cult thing…. He called me his angel and gave me the scars…. I don’t really want to think about why… it was bad what happened but I really don’t want to ever understand why. It just happened and I have to deal with it now… are you sure you still want to go out with someone as broken as me?” He asked finally meeting the curly haired mans eyes.

“No matter what happened, you’re still David, still the David that I have always loved. We’ve grown and changed but that doesn’t change how I feel only strengthens it… It makes me want to hold you in my arms and not let anyone else hurt you ever again.” Jasper pulled the smaller man into a tight and loving embrace in the hall, that warmth returned now with something stronger, a need to protect.


	29. Why I Love You Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper tries to quiet David's anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late! I'm working overnights this weekend so my schedule is all upside down and backwards and I was Dming a D&D game yesterday that I was not entirely prepared for so I was busy scattered trying to gather everything together for that. It ended up being the best game I've dm'd in a while.

As Jasper drove the silence hung awkwardly between them, David was turned slightly, staring out the window and avoiding looking at Jasper. This was supposed to be a really happy moment but it had been dampened by the events that had transpired before Gwen got there.

“Davey?” His voice hung in the air beside the silence after he had broken it.

There was a long inhale followed by a very audible exhale. “Yeah?” His voice sounded broken then, not the cheery man Jasper had come to love or Max had come to consider his dad.

“I love you,” Jasper said quietly his eyes on the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel out of anxiety more than need, usually, he was a very relaxed driver. 

That elicited a shorter, sharper inhale from the man as he considered the words, finally turning to the other. “How could you? After knowing just how broken I pretend I’m not-“

Jasper finally lifted one hand up only to hold it up to cut the man off. “No.” He said simply.

“What?” David couldn’t help but let out a little, confused laugh.

“No. You’re not broken. You are stronger than that, and not to mention you already dealt with the biggest of the Daniel stuff, and you do every day. But you’re not broken and you’re not any less worthy of love. You have been in your head since you left him about this, constantly thinking about it over and over. You have played every scenario in your head and you’ve tried to stay positive because of course you always do, but that voice in your head called anxiety is constantly whispering that you will never be good enough for anyone now. That voice is wrong Davey, you are worthy of love, and you do fine on your own because you’re made of the same steel your mother was, but I want to be there to comfort and support you. I want to be the voice that tells Anxiety to go fuck itself because it’s wrong Davey. You deserve love. I want to give you all of my love.” Jasper said his tone was a little stern but in such a way that it brought comfort to the man it was directed at.

“Why?” Was all he managed to choke out.

Jasper pulled into a parking space outside the restaurant and took the other’s hands in his before making any move to leave. “Davey. You have the most incredible smile, it shines through the darkest moments in life to raise everyone up. You did it for me, for your mom, for Gwen and now Max as well. You are incredible in how much you care for everyone and refuse to leave anyone behind. These past three months all I’ve wanted was to take you into my arms and hug you and be applying to take Max with you. I craved the idea of being a parent with you. To see you so passionately fighting for him, and the love you had for this boy….I wanted to be apart of that. I wanted to kiss your smile every time you came home with an advancement in the case, and every time you cried for Max I wanted to kiss away your tears. When you’re with him you look so utterly happy that It’s nearly overwhelming in how it makes me feel. I want to make you happy too. I yearn for the attention of that smile to turn to me Davey like no one will ever understand. You’re so adorable, and so friendly, and so caring, and passionate, and you open up for others and for me and it feels so nice to know that you and I can just talk about anything.” He had begun to ramble. “I love the way your hair flops down in the morning, or the way the back sprigs in every direction. I love the way your green eyes shine with a light as bright as your heart. I love that you are so unapologetic about the things you love, that you talk about them whenever and without care. That you are just as much a fucking nerd as the rest of us. I love the little way you rest your hand on your ankle when you’re reading and you’ve tucked your feet under yourself. I love the smile you have when you wait to see my reaction when you surprise me with things, but I love the look on your face when I manage to surprise you with things more. Davey, I could go on with hundreds of thousands of things that I love about you, and not a single thing could ever erase those things, they are all still things I love about you.” He said softly. “The only way it changes how I feel about you is how much I want to protect you from the world. But I know better than anyone that I can’t just do that, you have a life to live and you’re capable of living it.” 

David stared at the other, mouth agape as he processed all the things the other said. Jasper leaned in and kissed the other deeply. “thank you…” David whispered.

“Thank me by going inside for dinner now,” Jasper said which David nodded in response to. both slowly making their way out of the car trying to regain composure to remain quiet and polite in the restaurant. 

Jasper offered the other his soft arm, placing his hand over David’s when it was slipped into the crook of the purple knit. Together they walked inside, Jasper asking for their reserved seating before they made their way to the small booth in the back corner.

“Thank you… For everything you did today Jas… you mean the world to me, and I wouldn’t be able to get by without you.” He was finally being truthful to himself about it.

“No, thank you for that, I can say all the words I want to and no one will notice them. But you noticed me. Hearing me out, that means the world to me, and I want to someday give you all the things you deserve. To support and love you in every way I can. Max too.” Jasper quietly picked up the menu and flushed, but not enough to seem strange with how brisk the air was today. 

David was looking through the menu before he broke the silence again, this time it was a little less awkward. “Is the only reason you love Max because I do?” He asked chewing his bottom lip.

Jasper couldn’t help but laugh a little. “If I listed the things I love about that little boy, I fear he might slit my throat in the middle of the night.” He joked softly. 

The redhead couldn’t help but laugh, the mood rising just a little bit. “I think he’s grown to love you more then he would like to admit, I doubt he’d actually do anything anymore.”

“SO YOU ADMIT HE MIGHT HAVE BEFORE HE CARED FOR ME?” The other cried dramatically. “How could you bring such a problem child into our home?” Jasper’s voice went up an octave or two trying to sound like a pompous middle aged woman, fanning himself with the menu haughtilly. 

This elicited another laugh from David was clearly more joyfully than the first. “I doubt he would have actually done anything.”

Jasper stopped now beaming happily having accomplished what he set out to do. “I know.” He said with a little nod. “I love the way Max reminds me of you when you were that age, I secretly love the way that when he’s uncomfortable because positive things are happening that he starts swearing more to try and make things end. I love that he cares even though he pretends not to. I love that he’s slowly accepting us too because I want to do everything to make this kid happy. I love the way that he plays with his curls when he’s really focused on his Ds, the way he moves with the controller moves like a proper 12-year-old should. I love that he plays pranks and jokes on people.”

“That one reminds me of you more.” David teased softly.

“I love that he’s opening up and seems happy now. When I look at him, I see my son, our son. I know its early and that we shouldn’t be moving this fast, I know that’s what all those stupid books say. But Max isn’t like any of those kids in those books, and this situation isn’t like any of those. I want to call him our son and be proud with every step he takes…” Jasper felt David take his hand and he realized he was rambling again. “Sorry.”

David’s smile was soft and patient when the other looked up at it. “It’s okay, I didn’t realize you read all the books I did…” he admitted softly turning their hands over on the table. “I’m glad though… and I feel the same way…”

“Gee Davey, we sure are doing this backwards ain’t we?” Jasper’s voice with quiet and nervous.

“What do you mean?” he asked tracing the grooves in the other’s palm.

“We have a kid and this is our first date.” The blonde managed to get a laugh out of the other with that.

“I guess you’re right, but I don’t think I would want this situation any other way.” David bent his head down a little and Jasper watched as the freckled man pressed his thin lips to the pale skin of his palm. Heat bloomed under the skin where David kissed, quickly radiating through his bones and up his arm, a shiver running down his spine. The heat quickly spreading to the curly-haired man’s face, making it a deep red by the time the waitress arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I just wanted to say holy fuck thank you, I can't believe there are over 150 kudos on this, and over 2000 hits thats incredible and insane to me at the same time. thank you guys for reading and keeping up with it. And thank you so much for my daily commenters. I started out just writing this for me, but you make it so worth it :)


	30. Gwen The Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen isn't a terrible babysitter

Max was actually pretty happy to see Gwen again, to be in her care for the evening and given a break from his doting fathers. He loved them, don’t get him wrong, but the could be a little much. Gwen was chill and relaxed and would let him watch scary movies, which was something he hadn’t gotten to do in months. Not that he would ever tell Gwen, but he actually really liked her, she wasn’t the worst adult he could think of, not by half.

He waited until his dads were gone, settled in on the couch with his DS as the adults talked. David and Jasper telling her their routine and everything. Max picked at his blanket absentmindedly as he listened, it was some comfort to him the way they talked about him, even though some of the rules were really annoying they made him feel loved. 

Once they were out the door Gwen came and sat on the couch with him. “So kid, what do you want to watch?” She asked stretching out and putting her feet on the coffee table that would make Jasper’s head spin around if he knew.

“I’m dying to watch IT, I was in that stupid foster home when it came out and still haven’t gotten to see it.” He said closing his gaming system and setting it in the pocket that hung from the couch.

“Your… uh… David-“ Gwen started saying stumbling over her words as she tried to figure out what to call him before Max gave her an answer.

“You can call him whatever the fuck you want. David or my dad or whatever.” Max mumbled looking away from her and at the gallery wall in the hallway under the stairs. 

Gwen couldn’t help but smile at that. “Damn Max when you’re not being an utter shit you’re actually kind of adorable.”

“Shut the fuck up Gwen!” Max shouted at her blushing a deep red, getting a little laugh out of her. 

“I don’t think your dads would be too happy if they found out you watched that movie, Max, I might not be allowed to babysit again.” She pointed out trying to frame it like it was in his best interest.

Max frowned. “The actors in this damn movie are my age, it can’t be that fucking bad.”

“You really want to watch that movie?” She was pulling it up on the tv with a resigned sigh now, she could tell she wasn’t going to get out of it and for that Max was thankful they didn’t have to fight over.

They ordered pizza before they started the movie, about 20 minutes in the movie was paused so that Gwen could go pay the delivery guy. Max still thought it was stupid that he couldn’t do it, though in reality he could sort of see what David was so worried about. 

When Gwen came back with the food they got plates down, Max’s idea, to keep from having to deal with Jasper later. They waited till after they ate to turn on the tv so Gwen took the opportunity to ask him questions.

“So, how does it feel to live with David?” she asked curiously.

Max looked up at her raising an eyebrow. “Hell, can you adopt me instead?” The curly haired boy laid the sarcasm on thick. “Atleast then I wouldn’t look so fucking obviously adopted.” He grumbled. “Some racists would easily mistake me for your kid, but two white ass gay dads, clearly a problem child they adopted.”

“Max….” Gwen wasn’t as good with words as David and so she wasn’t really sure what to say to him. 

He rolled his eyes pulling the blanket closer to him. “It’s not that terrible…” He set his plate to the side with his half-eaten second piece in favour of pulling the blanket up to his face after using a napkin.

Gwen’s face softened a little. “You okay kid?” She asked realizing this was the first time he was away from both Jasper and David all week, David had said Max had anxiety and she wondered if he was feeling a little being separated from them.

They turned the movie back on and Gwen stretched out more settling in, her attention so engrossed in the movie that she didn’t notice Max move. Not until he was beside her now wrapped up in his knit blanket making her wonder where It had come from.

“Don’t look too deeply into this,” Max said as he cuddled up into her side.

She wrapped her arm around him pulling him close rubbing his back in slow gentle circles. “You miss them?” She asked with a small smile.

“No. I’m just fucking cold.” It was blatantly a lie but he would rather that then tell the truth, that he felt like crying he missed them so much, that the anxiety growing in his stomach was so bad that he thought he might explode.

“How about we text them? Check in on them and make sure they haven’t killed each other yet huh?” She asked jokingly.

Max bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, thanks…”

“I don’t know what you’re thanking me for, it’s for them really right?” She smiled at him knowingly.

“Right.” Max pulled out his phone and wrote up a little text.

MAX: “Hey, hope you guys haven’t killed each other yet.”

Was all he sent, he’d written something a little more caring but then deleted it in favour of this. 

DAVID: “We’re having a good time, thanks, Max, hope you guys are doing alright.”

MAX: “We just ordered pizza and are watching movies.”

DAVID: “Sounds like fun, We’ll be home in a couple hours buddy. Xoxo”

There was a little heart emoji sent to him too and Max turned bright red, tucked his phone away and snuggled into Gwen’s side watching the movie. 

He let Gwen pick the next movie and about halfway through it he fell asleep until his dads got home.


	31. The beginning Of Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper/David fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just a heads up on two things:
> 
> 1) I am now working on a second Dadvid fanfic with a Trans David and Trans Max. it's not as dark as this fic.... yet :)
> 
> 2) I have said in the past that I am Girlfromcloud9 everywhere on the internet but after 10 years I am actually updating my branding and am shifting to ReiFromSpace over the next little while if you want to find me elsewhere on the internet!

David felt the anxiety rise when he saw Max’s text, was the boy doing okay without them? But the text seemed pretty casual, more like he was just checking in on them. “I hope he’s not too anxious without us….”

“He’ll be okay, it’s gonna be hard at first but Max will be just dandy darling,” Jasper reassured the other softly from across the table he reached over and took David’s hand bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it.

“Thank you for reassuring me instead of invalidating my anxiety.” The redhead gently squeezed the other’s hand back and let out a little sigh.

“I always will.” He reassured that as well, just hearing these little verbal confirmations from Jasper brought so much peace to the green-eyed-man. “Should we get the check?” 

David looked at the time and at their hands. “Do we have to go home right away?” he tilted his head up his iris’ twinkling like magic from the candles that lit the room, something so simple that Jasper wished he could immortalize in that moment. 

“No, we could go for a walk if you want,” Jasper suggested slowly pulling out his phone. “Don’t move though…” he angled the camera just right causing David to blush when he realized he was having his photo taken. 

“Could we take one for Max too?” David made the excuse knowing it was weak but when they got up from the table to go pay at the desk Jasper stepped close, wrapping one arm around the redhead he pulled him in and took a picture. David blinked and there was another picture being taken, this time Jasper was kissing his temple and that one sent shivers down David’s spine. “P-p-perfect.” He stuttered as he reached for his wallet.

“Nope, this one is on me.” Jasper gently pressed the others hand away from the wallet and headed to the cash. 

David watched in almost stunned disbelief, his heart fluttered a little, he felt so happy then. He got the pictures in text from Jasper which he forwarded the not kissing one to Max for reassurance. 

DAVID: “Not Murdered yet : ) See you in a little bit”

When he didn’t get a reply he texted Gwen.

DAVID: “Everything okay?”

GWEN: “Yeah he fell asleep on the couch, sorry.”

DAVID: “That’s okay, the kid sleeps pretty well through the night, just keep an eye out for nightmares or terrors.”

GWEN: “What do I do if he has one?”

DAVID: “Let us know and try to wake him up slowly.”

GWEN: “Okay”

DAVID: “Thank you so much for this Gwen, you have no idea how much I owe you.”

GWEN: “I WANT TO BE YOUR FUCKING BRIDESMAID!”

David flushed deeply and quickly hid his phone as Jasper came back. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked quirking a brow.

David fidgeted a little and held out his hand. “Uh, Gwen said she uh… wants to be our bridesmaid as repayment for this.”

This made Jasper laugh a low and hard chuckle that made the redhead feel like he was floating on cloud 9. “I’ll make her maid of honour for this.” He watched as his lover's cheeks grew close to matching his hair. 

“So where to?” David asked nervously. 

“Downtown has all those beautiful lights?” Jasper suggested which turned out to be the best plan.

It was a gorgeous night, in December on the east coast it wasn’t yet passed sweater weather so David didn’t have a jacket. They walked in silence, for the most part, just enjoying their company. When they did talk it was simple things, about how life would look now, plans they had for their little family. They talked about who they thought Max would grow up to be, whether they would ever consider having more kids, and what that second child might look like. 

As they walked the air grew brisk and when David shivered Jasper took off his bigger sweater and put it on the slightly shorter man. David had investigated the pockets curiously as they walked, looking at receipts and laughing as he asked the man why he was hanging on to them.

As they walked the emotions of the earlier events faded away, replaced with warm, intimate feelings. Each feeling closer to the other as they made their way back to the car.

“So…” Jasper said softly as he opened the door for his partner.

“So?” David asked pausing, leaning against the door frame. 

“Could I kiss you now?” He moved a little closer around the door.

David didn’t answer instead he leaned up and pressed his lips to the other, lids sliding closed over his eyes just kissing. He felt Jasper’s hand cup his cheek and David reached out wrapping his arms against the other pulling him down against him as he leaned against the car. 

When their lips parted it was only just barely and David’s eyes flicked up to the other’s nervously. “I… I think I love you too,” David said honestly.

Jasper’s heart melted at the words, he rested his forehead against the others closing his eyes. “That makes me really happy to hear.” He admitted softly.

“I was… thinking about starting the adoption process with Max soon, would you like.. to be apart of that?” the green eyes flicked down, anxiety causing him to focus on a spot on the others chest instead of his eyes. 

“David, could you please look me in the eyes when I say this?” Jasper asked softly which got the other to slowly look up. “Nothing in this world would make me happier.”

His cheeks grew to match his hair again as he looked to the curly haired man. “It’s you… after all this time I never thought this would be you, I had hoped but never allowed myself to dream that this could be real.”

“Well it is baby, and our story is only just starting.”


	32. Looking Past Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wants details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH have a chapter here too

When they got home they were surprised to find Max asleep cuddled up with Gwen on the couch while he slept. “Did he have a nightmare?” David asked panic rising in voice.

“Nah, he fell asleep like this,” Gwen replied trying to drive off the anxiety she knew David must have been feeling. 

“He must have really missed us to actually cuddle up with you….” David whispered softly.

Jasper smiled as he gently lifted the kid off the couch cradling him close. “Thank you for this Gwen.”

The young boy slowly blinked his eyes open looking up at his blonde dad, he yawned and nestled into him sighing. “Welcome home.” The boy sounded so tired.

“You didn’t watch anything that I should be concerned about did you?” David asked, though there was a smile spreading on his lips, he knew Gwen had probably bent the rules for Max to keep him happy. His green eyes turned to watch his boyfriend carry their sleeping son up the stairs with a little sigh.

“So how was it?” Gwen asked eager to hear about the date she’d babysat for.

“It was so great Gwen! It started off a little rough since some stuff happened before you got here… Jasper saw my scars…. But then the rest of the night was so great and I completely forgot anything had happened. We talked about everything and it didn’t feel like a first date at all, it felt more like our ten year anniversary. It just felt like I belonged there….” David pulled the man’s sweater closer hugging himself. “I feel like I’ve finally found right where I belong….”

“Jesus don’t go running off to Vegas or anything, you owe me a wedding so I can hit on Jasper’s hot friends!” Gwen laughed as David’s whole face turned a deep red.

“We're not going to do that! Not for a while!” David replied quickly and a little defensively.

Gwen quirked an eyebrow. “No?” 

“No!....” He hesitated for a moment.

“No?” She repeated, waiting for him to open up about what he was hiding.

“But….” He started glancing towards the stairs to make sure everyone else was out of earshot.

“But?” Gwen tried to prompt the pale man.

“But we are adopting Max…. Together…” David chewed his lip looking down.

Gwen giggled a little. “That’s fantastic, I can tell Max loves you both, I bet he will be excited for that, and even if things don’t work out with you two, it’s never a terrible thing to still be both Max’s parents.”

David nodded quickly glancing to the screen. “It would give Max reassurance and structure, we both already think of him as our kid…”

“And Max already thinks of both of you as his dads.” Gwen chimed in to reassure the man.

“Really?” David wasn’t quite sure he believed it.

She laughed. “He was so anxious about you two being gone and he told me it was fine to call you two his dads. I think It’s okay.” Gwen shook her head a little. “I’m not old enough to be the weird quirky aunt.” 

David pouted a little bit at that giving his best friend the best puppy dog eyes he could. “But who would take Max if we died?”

“Well don’t fucking die and Max is fine!” Gwen was keeping her voice down not wanting the child to hear that. “I would fuck up Max so badly, at least you two have half a hope of teaching him to be emotionally stable.” 

David thought about saying more but he saw Jasper peak his head down the stairs out of the corner of his eyes. “Max wants to say goodnight to you.” The blonde making his way down to see Gwen out while his partner saw to their child.

“Thanks,” David said leaning up to kiss the other gently. “See you soon Gwen.” He gave her a little hug before heading off up the stairs.

Gwen was surprised when Jasper walked her to the door, even more, surprised when he stepped outside with her, but she suspected he needed someone to talk to that knew David best. “What’s up kid?” She smirked flicking his forehead, Jasper was the youngest of the three by only a few months, Gwen being the oldest by 4, and she loved to rub it in.

Jasper glanced at the door as if he had expected it to open before he started talking. “I love him so much….”

“But the scars are too much?” Gwen asked quickly, she wanted to test him to see how he would react to that.

“It’s not that!” Jasper was exasperated at the idea that anyone would stop loving the man because of the trauma he’d been through.

“But having a kid is too much?” She tested again.

“No… NO! Max is amazing, I could never not love that kid. He’s our kid! I would not let anyone take him ever and I would never leave David to raise him alone!” Jasper was getting pretty worked up now and Gwen realized she probably shouldn’t pick on him as much.

“So then what’s wrong Jasper, what did you want to talk to me about in person?” She asked softly.

Jasper thought about how to word it for a few moments or so. “Am I good enough for him?”

This had not been what she had expected, she was vaguely aware that she was not supposed to be laughing, that, that was not something that was meant to be laughed at. She knew that it was fear and not truth but it had caught her so far by surprise that she couldn’t help herself.

“Holy shit are you serious? You and David are perfect together, you’re both fucking nerds Jesus Christmas, you want me to fucking lay it out in a dissertation? You’re both so worried about yourself and how you might not be good enough that you can’t even see that the other loves you because of who you are not in spite of it. Fucking Hell just go have a good night together, go fuck or something and just be happy. Don’t worry so fucking much. Neither one of you would be the type to lie to the other about how you felt, so just have a good night!” Gwen was making her way to her car before Jasper could argue, waving away his words like mosquitos in the cold east coast air. “Night Jasper.” She called before she drove off leaving the insecure man standing on the porch alone in the dark.


	33. I Will Come For You Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always a calm before the storm.

Jasper stood on the porch in shock staring at where Gwen’s car had been just moments ago, he knew she was right but he didn’t even have the chance to say a word, to argue or to talk at all. He had more questions, more things to say, and she’d just left. 

After too long the front door opened, he heard someone step out beside him but hesitated to speak. “J-jas? Is something wrong?” The fear that trembled in the man’s voice struck Jasper down to the core, he had never heard David so vulnerable, so broken.

“Davey!” He turned and reached out sliding an arm around the other's waist pulling him in pulling the shorter man against him and bent his head to kiss the other deeply. The redhead was frozen not expecting the sudden affection, it caught him so far by surprise that he began to cry. When he felt the tears hit his own face Jasper pulled back slowly to look at him. “Oh no! Davey, no I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

David had slid his arms around the other clinging to the other's shirt, “I-I was so scared of what you and Gwen were talking about! This night had been so perfect and then… you came out here…. And I thought…. I thought you were trying to figure out how to end it!” He sobbed softly.

“No! Heavens no! Davey… tonight was so perfect and I was so scared that I wasn’t good enough for you that I needed to talk to Gwen but she wouldn’t listen! And then she told me that you and I are so scared of messing this up that we keep getting in our own way… and I think she’s right.” He admitted to the smaller man with a huff, realizing he had been ranting.

David’s mouth slipped open, he could barely believe what he was hearing. “Jas? You, not good enough for me? There’s no way that could ever….!” He trailed off sliding his hand into the others deciding that this was not a moment to talk. “Come.” He instructed, the words so firm they made Jaspers' heart lurch in his chest and a warmth grow in his lower stomach. 

David led them upstairs and that night they slept alone, Max managed to sleep through the night in his own room much to their relief.

__________________

The next day was harder in the morning then David was expecting, getting to the bathroom attached to Jasper's room was more work than it ever had been. David took his shower sitting and by the time he got out there was clothes sitting on the counter and the smell of French toast coming from the bedroom.

Once dressed he headed out, his face softening when he saw the little platter of fruit, whip cream, icing sugar and syrup laid out on the side table. He could hear the running water of the shower in the main bath and couldn’t help but to be moved by these thoughtful things from his lover. No one had ever done this for him before.

When he made his way to school he felt lighter and unprepared for what was to come.

___________ 

Jasper finished making coffee just as max got up, the sullen boy making his way over to the other. Jasper reached to grab Max a mug and was taken by surprise when he was hugged around the waist. 

“Awe max… did you miss us last night buddy?” He asked softly.

“I kept having nightmares of David’s ex… he’s a really creepy motherfucker isn’t he?” The boy didn’t let go just yet and jasper opted to lift him up giving him a proper hug back. 

“You’re fucking right about that, but don’t swear like that in front of David Okay?” He gently stroked the boy's hair back from his face.

Nodding max rubbed at his eyes, looking around for the coffee. Jasper handed him a glass and the two made their way to the couch where they snuggled together watching morning cartoons. Jasper was amused by how alike David and Max’s tastes in cartoons were.

It was around noon that he got the first text, from an unknown number.

UNKNOWN: “Do you know where our boy is?”

His heart sank, was this Max’s family trying to get a hold of him? He quickly made an excuse about the bathroom and headed over there, closing the door behind him.

He spent a fair amount of time trying to decide how to reply to that text, but before he could a weird image came in, flooring tile and brick walls? This was getting weird now.

TEXT ALERT: “Campus is under lockdown.”

Jaspers blood ran cold, he didn’t know what he was going to do but he had to get to the school, he didn’t know how the three text messages were connected but they had to be. The training he had, had in his childhood was kicking in now, and he knew he couldn’t sit back and do nothing. He sent off a quick text to Gwen before moving out of the bathroom swiftly.

“Max I need to go run and check on a friend Okay? There’s an emergency he fell at work and needs a ride to the hospital, I’ve texted Gwen and she’s on her way, don’t let anyone in till she gets here Okay?” Jasper didn’t even have time to grab a coat, he hauled on his shoes and was flying out the door. He was thankful to see Gwen already pulling up just as he was pulling out. “Max thinks I’m going to help a friend in an emergency. Watch him guard him with your life.” Jasper shouted out of his window, rolling it down long enough to hear the other’s response.

“Bring David home, for god's sake!” Gwen yelled back, her parking job was a mess but Jasper knew it had to be the nerves.

Gwen knew Jasper’s past, she knew that if anyone could do something it was him.

______ 

Jasper didn’t know what he was going to do, but he knew who had sent the photos now, and he knew who had the school locked down.

Daniel.

By the time he arrived the school was taped off by the police, getting in wouldn’t be easy. He parked a couple blocked over and hiked it over a fence in someone’s backyard who lived against the universities property line. He fenced his way through the woods to the building at the top of the hill, he could see people escaping out the back and he used that as an opportunity to run in. People screamed at him not to go in, and perhaps that was what he should have done, stayed out there until the police got the guy. But it Jasper already knew that if he waited for that it would already be too late.

Daniel was out for David, he didn’t care who else was in the building, that was all Jasper knew.

DAVID: “Jas… take care of Max for me… don’t let him leave the house today… the schools on lockdown I don’t know what’s going on I’ll be home soon.”

Jasper knew that David was lying, it was easy to tell the other was scared and knew that something was about to happen.

JASPER: “Do you know where he is? Where are you? I’m coming to you, Max is home safe with Gwen.”

DAVID: “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE COMING TO ME? Jasper tell me you are not here.”

JASPER: “I won’t tell you then, just tell me where you are!”

DAVID: “no, I will not He is here and I can hear him nearby I am not bringing you into this!”

JASPER: “fine then I’m using the GPS and I’m finding you. But I am coming to you one way or another.”

He opened the find my iPhone app, he already knew what floor the other would be on, he just needed to know where on it. “Shit.” He muttered.

He had to travel through two other buildings before he made it to David, but at least he knew he could get through them by running when he got the next text. He didn’t have to worry about alerting anyone of his presence until he got closer.

UNKNOWN: “I’m getting close, I know where our boy is, Do you?”

His stomach was in his throat and he had to pause feeling like he might vomit, the idea that Daniel had been so uncaring about what he had done to David before, made it no wonder just how far the man might go now.

JASPER: “you better watch your back asshole.”

He knew it was stupid, he knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help it if he could even just distract the other long enough. Jasper had to stop, to come up with a plan, looked around the room looking for anything that might be usable…

There really wasn’t much in this room so he continued along, checking each room still coming up with nothing, he found a lighter in the hallway, he wasn’t sure what to do with it but pocketed it anyways. 

He made it to the third floor of the main building without much trouble, everyone was either locked in classrooms or escaping. Except for David, his lover was trapped in a bathroom. 

Jasper glanced down the hall, the levels of this building were circular going all the way around except for on this floor where the print shop took half the floor up leaving an awkward u shape and the two floors below had the café and an art gallery. David was at the other end of it, Jasper was somewhere in the middle and he could hear the golden boy cultist at the end of the hall. 

This was stupid, this was so stupid, what did he hope to do? He didn’t even know what kind of weapon he had, and all that Jasper had collected was a lighter. As he stepped into the hallway standing up fully now his foot clanked against an object, a plan formulating in his head.

Jasper picked it up and shoved it in his sweater pocket before making a run for it. 

First, he pulled the fire alarm which sent the floor into a panic, he could hear screaming and people trying to hush them, of course, it would seem like the attacker was trying to draw them out.

“Oh dear trying to be the hero I see, it won’t work.” The voice that echoed through the hall was overtly happy, creepy joy and delight edging every word.

Jasper stayed quiet though moving quickly to the bathroom door. 

JASPER: “I’m outside let me in.”

David wanted to scream at him but right then he had no choice he let the other in and quickly closed and locked the door. “Now max is going to lose both of us!” David whisper shouted. “What the hell are you… hey, wait I’m yelling at you here.”

Jasper was already moving standing up on the counter, he brought the lighter out, flicking it and pressing the hot flame to the glass of the sprinklers. 

“What exactly are you doing?” He asked. “Guns still work wet!”

“So He does have a gun?” Jasper asked shaking his head focusing on his task.

“Jasper, what are you doing?” David demanded, looking panicked. “This isn’t time to be a fucking hero!”

“Get up here,” Jasper told the other seriously. 

David wanted to fight he wanted to argue but instead, he climbed up pressing in close to the other, trembling with fear. 

There was a loud bang on the door as someone kicked at it. “Come on out my lovely angel, can’t we work this out? Why don’t you come back to me? You can bring that darling boy of yours, all you have to do is kill that man you’re sleeping with.”

Jasper and David exchanged looks, David’s was horrified and Jasper’s was solid and calm. “It’ll be okay.” He reassured the other softly kissing the end of his nose. “We’re gonna get out of this.”

“How do you know that? How can you be so fucking calm?” David let himself swear then, so scared.

“Daviddddddd my angel won't you come out?” There was another hard kick to the door and the old wooden door frame creaked and began to splinter causing David to jump.

“Get behind me.” He whispered softly forcing the redhead behind him on the narrow platform that creaked beneath their weight like the door.

On the next kick, it flew open, Daniel carelessly walking into the bathroom, gun held up, fire alarm clanging off in the background. He lifted the gun. “So you want to play the hero, do you? Camp boy?”

Jasper moved without hesitation, someone had to get out of here for Max, someone had to be okay for max. 

______ 

David couldn’t see a thing from where he stood behind Jasper but he heard two distinct sound, the click of a lighter and the click of a trigger. 

Suddenly the world was on fire around them… the smell was horrid, absolutely indescribable. Moments later there was the sound of the lighter again and then there was water pouring down around them, he was being pulled along by Jasper. They moved passed a heap of char that David couldn’t look at, he saw the rise and fall of pained breaths in it as he turned away. Jasper tossed a can of Axe to the side like one might discard a leaf that flew onto them in the fall. 

David was so stunned at that staring at the curly haired man. “If I had to learn anything from that asshole of a father of mine and his disgustingly creepy camp it would be how to survive any situation.” 

_____ 

It turned out that Jasper had been shot, they didn’t notice until they had made it outside, they would be taken into custody after he was patched up. It had been just a graze over his shoulder but enough to warrant stitches. They went through hours of questioning, everything came out then, the whole truth and by the time jaspers father’s attorney had settled everything it was nearly dinner. 

They were allowed to go, of course, they were the Campbell family lawyer was a magic maker, he always had been and always would be. Their names would be out of the papers and headlines would disappear in a matter of hours, no trace of what had happened this afternoon would remain.

They went home, haggard and tired, David still too shocked and broken to talk to Jasper yet. 

When the walked in the door Gwen broke down crying, Max stared in disbelief at them. “Holy shit you’re a Campbell? What the fuck happened? Where did you go? It’s all over the news… and you just fucking left me here with Gwen! And didn’t even fucking tell me! And you’re a fucking Campbell?” Max rambled on completely disbelieving.

David sank to his knees then, crying as he wrapped his arms around the boy, his son, their son. He looked up at Jasper sobbing. “Daniel… school… jasper…. Jasper…” He sobbed horribly and Jasper stood for a moment before getting down and wrapping his arms around his family. “It’s okay baby. We’re all okay now, he’ll never hurt you again.

“Why?” Was all David choked out.

“Because I will always come for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fret friends! This story is not over! This was only the first part! 
> 
> I still have so much left planned for this little family! Christmas is coming, Max goes to school and runs into people he doesn't expect to see, and you might even get to see what happened that night after their first date ;)
> 
> It's midterm week for me, so I can't promise when the first chapter of the next part will be but at the very latest it will be friday.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this first part and don't forget to check out My other Dadvid fic Different Can Be Better with Trans Max and David.
> 
> Thank you guys for all the love and support you have given me and I genuinely hope you stick around for the future parts of this story!


End file.
